Am I Mental?
by Henny1991
Summary: Bella has a gift, but when she tells her parents they commit her to a mental institution. What is Bella's gift and who is the demon doctor. What will happen when she transfers to Forks mental institution where the famous Dr.Cullen works? Currently on hold
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am sorry for not updating Daughter of two. I have been busy with school and life. And with the big space between last the time I wrote anything of that story it is currently lost, but I will try to finish it. But just so that you are warned this is the story my heart and spirit lies in at the moment. I can't promise to update on a regular basis since my summer is filled with work but I will try my hardest.**

**Some places in this story I might write something in Norwegian then the translation will be bold and placed inside these: ( ). Just so no one gets confused.**

**All of the characters might be OOC. And just to warn you this story contains some light swearing. I might raise the rating later on if it gets darker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to twilight. Those belong to S. Meyer. But everything else belongs to me. Moahahaha.**

* * *

* * *

BPOV

Okay, it's finally time to move. For the past four months I have desperately tried to convince my mother that I would be better off at one of the institutions closer to dad. You see I live at a mental institution. I know what you think _she is crazy_. I'm not, I am completely sane. I just have a _gift_ and it scares people. When I look into someone's eyes I will instantly know everything about that person. That's one of the reasons I wanted to change institution. Around four months ago I got a new doctor. The moment I looked into his eyes I knew what he was. I couldn't tell anyone the truth so I choose the closest. First I tried to be subtle with my hinting that I didn't like or approve of my new doctor, but after three months I gave up being subtle and screamed to everyone that he was a demon. Only problem was that since I was in a mental institution and they firmly believed I was crazy no one cared. Well except for my new doctor, who was outraged about me calling him a demon since it was a little too close to the truth for his comfort. The thing that made my mother finally send me to another place was all of my bruises. Every time I called my doctor a demon he would hit me in the stomach or ribs too fast for anyone to see. I didn't see them either, but I sure as hell felt them.

Sitting on the plane to Port Angeles, where my dad would pick me up, was totally boring. From time to time I took advantage of the fact that people thought I was crazy. So instead of sitting in my seat and stare at nothing I began having conversations with myself in another language.

"Bella er på vei til et nytt mentalsykehus og hopper av glede" **(Bella is**** on**** her**** way**** to a**** new**** mental**** institution**** and is jumping in**** joy****)**. I laughed out. The other passengers stared at me but one man laughed loudly. I suspected him of being Norwegian. I loved Norwegian and Norway. My Grandma Marie lives there. She refuse to speak anything other than Norwegian so I quickly learned it. Grandma Marie was the only one who believed me when I said I wasn't crazy. When I was 12 years old she came to visit me and I told her everything. She knew how I felt. Grandpa Henrik had been the same but back then they didn't have the same institutions as I have. The institutions in Norway at his time treated the patient like lab rats and did horrible experiments on them. Luckily he hadn't told anyone besides Grandma Marie, so he wasn't committed.

The plane landed and I ran out to find Charlie. When I spotted him I couldn't help it but laughed out loud and shake my head. In the middle of the airport stood Charlie holding a big sign over his head with "Can the craziest girl in this airport please report to Chief Swan?" Charlie had always joked around with my craziness and just accepted who I am right away. That's what I loved so much in my dad. He took lightly to my _gift_ and thought it was a bit amusing. He would always ask stupid questions about random people we met.

I dropped my bags and ran laughing into his waiting arms and yelled "Daddy!" while I gave him the biggest hug I could manage. He beamed down at me and yelled "Bella!" back at me while he smiled his famous wide smile. When he smiled like that it was easy to see why my mom Renée had married him.

He picked up my bags and carried them out to the police cruiser. After a while of silent driving he gave me a quick glance and smile. "Guess what Bella!" He exclaimed happily. "What!" I turned to him and looked curiously at him. "Your new doctor here in Forks allowed you to stay at my house tonight." I squealed in joy and was jumping up and down in my seat in pure excitement. Once we stopped in front of his house he turned to me and smiled. "Welcome home Bella." He said in a soft voice and looked like he was about to cry with happiness.

He got my bags and carried them to my old room and put them on the floor. "I only got you a new bed. Everything else is exactly like you left it." Last time I had been here was when I was 5, so my bed from then was a bit too small. I hadn't been allowed to visit my dad because my mom didn't approve. After she left him for a guy named Phil my dad found someone else. They didn't live together but they were still pretty serious about the relationship. My dad fell in love with his best friend Billy Black who lived down in La Push together with his 16 year old son Jacob. He was only a year younger than me. I couldn't wait to meet my new brother.

When I was settled in for the night I went into the living room and sat down in the couch beside Charlie. "So how are things with you and Billy?" I asked while smiling at him. I thought it was great and a bit amusing that my dad liked men. Watching a movie with him when he came to visit was an unique experience. We would both end up commenting and arguing about who was the hottest guy in the movie. His face fell and I knew something was wrong. I never used my _gift_ on him but I was good at reading body language. "What's wrong? Did something happen to Billy?" I asked him concerned. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "There's nothing wrong with Billy. Things between Billy and I are great, but..." "But what?" I asked more concerned than before. "Jacob has been committed. He's staying at the same institution you are and you also have the same doctor. Dr. Cullen is really good at his work and I believe you will like him. He is quite handsome." At the last statement he winked at me and I blushed.

We sat in the living room talking until it was time to go to bed. When I lay in my bed I wondered how things would be at the Forks Institution, and was full of anticipation regarding tomorrow. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was _I hope there aren't any demons at the institution._

* * *

* * *

**AN: as I told you at the top I might not update in a while, but I am almost done with the next chapter so I might be able to post it before tomorrow. I can't promise anything right now. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please comment, I'd love to know what I can do to improve my writing and stories. Just as a warning, I am not used to write long chapters so they might be short. Until next time**

**Henny1991**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you appreciate this little gift of mine. I promised to try to post this chapter before tomorrow. So here it is, my gift to the people reading my story. If you have any hints about what I can write I gladly accepts them. I don't know much about mental illnesses or institutions so most of it is made up, just so that I don't get to many comments on that. Well enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything twilight related. I own Eva, Robert, Grandma Marie, Grandpa Henrik, Renata and Jonas.**

*** * ***

* * *

? POV

That bitch managed to get away from me. She was mine and I don't tolerate her being anywhere else. She smelled so nice and mouth-watering, besides she was _gifted_. Just like the one that got free. But this time I will not let her go until she is mine no matter what I have to do. Luckily for me I am a tracker so she can't hide from me. I will find her, and when I do she will be mine. My Bella.

* * *

BPOV

"Bella wake up honey. You are going to the institution and meet Dr. Cullen and Jacob today." He said while shaking me gently trying to wake me. I groaned and rolled over, waking up was always the worst part of the day. "Ten more minutes please?" I mumbled trough my sleep. "Sorry Bella, but we are already ten minutes late if you are gonne eat and shower. So come on before I tell you about what Billy and I do behind closed doors." I jumped out of bed and speed to the bathroom for dramatic effect. I knew he never would tell anyone about his sex-life, but it still wasn't something I wanted to hear. I showered up and went downstairs to eat. Charlie already sat there eating cereal. I went to the fridge and cupboard and began making pancakes, Charlie's favourite. "Are you gonne eat that stuff or wait a little and get some pancakes?" He smiled at me and got rid of the cereal. While eating we talked about mom, Billy, Jacob, Phil and me. We also planned to ask if it was fine that Jacob and I could spend the weekends at home.

The drive to the institution wasn't long and I could actually walk back home if I wanted to. It didn't look like the usual institution. It looked like a big Victorian house with a huge garden. On the front steps a nice looking woman stood greeting me with a warm smile. "Welcome Isabella. My name is Eva and I am your caretaker while you are here. That means that if you need anything just come and ask me. Let me show you your room." She took my hand and led me trough a hallway and up two stairs. We were in the attic or top floor if you like. "You and your roommate are the only ones at this floor. You will be sharing a room with Jacob Black on request from Billy and Charlie. It won't be a problem since you are practically brother and sister. When you are settled Jacob will show you to the living room. I guess you have noticed that this institution is different from others. Here we are like a big family living together in a big house. Don't worry you will like it here, just give it some time." When she was done with her little speech she hugged me and left me alone to get settled in.

Only minutes later Charlie came back with a tall muscular russet skinned boy about my own age. "Bella I would like you to meet your new roommate and brother. This is Jacob." Jacob came in and smiled down at me. His smile lit up the whole room and I couldn't help but to smile back. "Hi Jacob." I said shyly. "Do you have a nickname or something?" I could have just looked into his eyes and known the answer, but I didn't like doing that to family, friend or potential friends unless they asked me to. "You can call me Jake if you like. Is it okay with you, to share room even though I'm a boy?" He looked down shyly. I wrapped him up in a hug. "Jake, why would I have anything against sharing a room with my little brother and soon to be best friend?" He smiled down at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Little brother? If there is anyone who's little here it is you Bells." Both Charlie and I laughed at that. "You might be big and all muscle, but I'm still older than you. So no matter how big you are or how small I am, I'm still your big sister and you are my little brother. Do you hear me Jake?" He saluted me and said "Yes ma'am" which made me giggle.

"It looks like you two are gonne get along great so that means it's time for me to leave. Bye honey, I love you." I went over and gave him a big hug. "Love you too daddy. Bye" I let go and he went down the stairs and out to the cruiser. When he had left I felt a big hot hand on my shoulder. "I know how you feel, but now at least have each other." I turned around and gave Jake a hug. "Now let's go down and meet the people. We are seven people living here in total. You, me, the caretakers Eva and Robert, Renata, Lauren and Jonas. I would watch out for Lauren tough, she can be quite mean." I turned my head up to look at him. "Doesn't Dr. Cullen live here?" He smiled down at me. "Um...No, he and his family lives in the neighbour house. It's behind those trees." He pointed at the trees in the back.

When we reached the bottom of the stair we heard voices arguing in the living room. "Why is she allowed to share room with a boy and not me?" asked a whiny girlish voice. "She's allowed because he's her brother. That's why. Lauren just let it go. You will not share room with a boy." Eva said with authority. A tall blonde nasty looking girl came stomping out and went past us and up the stairs. When she saw me she glared at me before she resumed her stomping. "Sorry about that. She can be a bit whiny, but don't worry. Come on let's meet the rest." Eva smiled at me and took my hand and led me into the living room.

Three people were sitting in the couch smiling up at me. "Okay, that old man over there is Robert my husband, he's 76. He's the caretaker of the boys." I giggled a little since she looked like she was about the same age. Robert looked like the regular nice and caring grandpa. So I believed we would get along.

"This is Renata. She's 17, just like you and Lauren." The girl named Renata got up and went over to me. "Hi." She said and blushed. I enveloped her in a hug and said "Hi." Renata had short ruffled hair, it was black with spots of purple, and bright green eyes. She was about the same height as me and looked like an athlete.

When I let her go the last boy got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Welcome to us. I'm Jonas, and I'm a year older then you girls. I hope you will like it here." I smiled at him. He looked like the typical nerd except for the skin problem, he didn't have any. He was tall and lanky and he even used black rimmed glasses. Behind those glasses there were two dark brown eyes that matched the colour of his brown hair.

When everyone was seated I blushed bright red before I introduced myself. "Hi. My name is Isabella, but please call me Bella. I'm 17 and have been in institutions since I was 9. My mom Renée and her husband Phil live in Phoenix, while my dad Charlie and his boyfriend Billy live here in Forks and La Push." When I was done I sat down on the couch and stared at my hands.

"Why don't we have a question round to get to know each other? The one asked a question is the next one to ask. You are allowed to refuse answering if you feel uncomfortable with the question. I'll start." Eva said while looking around at us. We sat down in a ring on the floor. "Okay, Bella. Do you have any other family except for your parents?" This was an easy question and I smiled. "I have a grandma in Norway. She comes to visit me every two months. Grandma Marie refuse to speak any other language than Norwegian so I learned it. She was married to Grandpa Henrik whom had the same condition I have. They are my dad's parent." Everyone in the ring smiled at me. "That's great Bella, now it's your turn." I looked around the ring and my gaze fell on Jake.

"So brother, what are your opinion on the relationship between our dads?" He blushed bright red. "Um...I guess I'm okay with it as long as I don't have to see or hear about what they do behind closed doors." We all laughed at that and I told him I agreed.

"Renata, how many have you dated?" She smiled at me and winked before she turned back to Jake. "Why Jacob, are you hitting on me?" "N-n-no" he stuttered and blushed. "I'm just kidding. I've dated three guys, but that's it. Jonas, what is your favourite subject?" He smiled and looked pleased at the question. "Oh that would be the supernatural. Bella why did they commit you? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

To most people in institutions that was a question they hated to answer, but not me. Either they believed me or they didn't. "I told my parents about my _gift_. You see, I am not crazy I just have a _gift_. But people would rather think I'm crazy then believe in my _gift_. Eva, how did you react when you first began to get grey hair?" I loved to hear about how people reacted to their first grey hair.

"Well, I didn't really react. I don't mind grey hair, I believe that the more grey hair you have the wiser you are. But Robert is another story. When he first began to get grey hair he panicked. He coloured his hair and got out and bought himself a motorbike to prove that he was still young. Now Bella I noticed you didn't tell us what this _gift_ is. Would you like to tell us? We won't judge you." I sighed. They would think I'm crazy or they would believe me and be afraid of me using it.

"If I choose to I can know everything about a person by looking into their eyes. But don't worry I can look people in the eyes if I choose to and not use my _gift_. And I haven't used it on any of you. Eva when will I meet Dr. Cullen?" I blushed when I asked her. She smiled at me. "I can see why people would rather think you are crazy, but don't worry I believe you. Dr. Cullen will meet you tomorrow since its Sunday today. He never comes out in the weekends. He and his family go camping then."

It was already 11 o'clock so Eva sent us to bed. I was so tiered that the moment my head hit my pillow I fell asleep. I didn't get the chance to say good night to Jake or change into my pyjamas.

* * *

* * *

**AN: So how was it? Are we all a little exited to see how the meeting with goes? If you have any questions just ask and I will try to answer. But now my clock actually are 11 o'clock and I'm going to work tomorrow so I better go to bed. So good night.**

**Henny1991**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter was finished on Wednesday but I didn't have my computer before today. I hope you will enjoy this chapter too. If there is anything you don't understand don't be afraid to ask.**

*** * ***

* * *

BPOV

I never thought a door could be this scary. Well if your supposedly handsome new doctor was waiting for you behind that door, and your last doctor was a demon that hit you, it became more understandable to be afraid of going through that door. I had already decided to look my new doctor in the eye and use my _gift_. Just to be on the safe side considering what my last doctor was. But this time I wouldn't tell anyone, because there weren't any more mental institutions they could send me to.

I knocked twice before I entered. The room looked like one of those old libraries from the mystery novels. Near the right corner in the end of the room stood a desk with a couch in front. Behind the desk sat my new doctor. To say that he was handsome was an understatement. He looked like he could be one of those angels in the old paintings. He looked like he was in his late twenties with blond hair combed back and butterscotch eyes. His face and body looked like it was carved by Michelangelo himself.

"Welcome Isabella. Please take a seat." His voice held compassion and trust. It made you want to trust that everything he said would be completely true. I took a seat in front of him and stared in my lap. "Please call me Bella. Isabella is a bit too old fashioned for my taste." He smiled and nodded. "That's fine Bella, but then I insist that you call me Carlisle." It was in that moment I choose to use my gift.

I looked into his eyes and gasped. I ran off the couch and over to the other side of the room before I collapsed in one of the corners. I was sitting there shaking with fear. "Bella what is it?! What's wrong?! Don't be afraid I won't hurt you." He looked almost scared himself while he came slowly closer and closer.

"Hah! You won't hurt me?! That's what you do, you...you demon!" When I said that he froze and I mean literary froze, he was as still as a statue while staring at me. "Even though demon is an appropriate name for you, you mostly go by the term vampire. Yes I know what you are." He just continued to stare at me, so I continued to digest the new information.

"Wait! You won't hurt me after all. You've never tasted human blood, not even when you changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. You only hunt animals?" He looked even more shocked at me before he shook himself back to reality. "Why yes, my family and I only hunt animals. How did you know?" From what I had gathered he wouldn't hurt me and I found myself trusting him.

"I know what you are and to be honest everything about you because of my _gift_. Don't worry, I also know you are afraid of me reviling what you are. If you weren't a _vegetarian_ I would tell on you like I did my last doctor, but since you are your secret is safe with me. I wonder if Alice saw me coming. I bet she did and is laughing her head off at this moment."

He looked stunned again but this time he was back to himself faster. "I bet she did and you are probably right about the laughing too. But what is this _gift_ of yours? I gather you already know about Edward, Alice and Jaspers gifts." I nodded and went back to the couch.

* * *

APOV

"Alice! Come on. What are you hiding and why are you laughing?" I showed him Carlisles shocked face before I blocked him out again. "What happened and why are you laughing at that?!" When I looked up and saw my brother Edwards bewildered face I began laughing again.

"Wait and see Eddie. I want it to be a surprise, besides you will find out what I am laughing about when Carlisle come home and tell us." I know Edward hates it when we hide things from him, but this was so worth it. I hadn't even told my husband Jasper about it.

"Fine, then I will go and try to get it out of Jasper." I laughed again. "You go do that, but you won't find out what it is before it happens because Jasper doesn't know." He looked shocked. "You didn't tell him? Damn this must be something big. Can you at least tell me if it is something bad?" Just because he could read minds didn't mean he had the right to know everything someone thought.

"Oh, it's definitely something good. It'll make everyone so happy."

* * *

BPOV

"And that is how my gift works." I was still sitting on the couch in Carlisles office and was just done telling him about my _gift_. He looked at me while he seemed to be in deep thought. "Amazing. No wonder why people usually avoid you. How long have you had this _gift_?"

"I've had it since I was born. People avoided me because I couldn't control it in the beginning. And I didn't know how to be quiet when I found out something bad. But honestly the worst part was to be 6 years old and learn everything about the sex-life of everyone you looked in the eyes. I know nearly everything about sex except the feeling of experiencing it for myself. And now the sex-life of others doesn't affect me. By the way Esme is a lucky woman."

If vampires could blush I guess Carlisle would have been scarlet by now. "T-th-thanks, I-I think." The look on his face was hilarious and I let a small giggle escape. "Well if you can excuse me I would like to get to dinner. It was nice talking to you. If you ever want to know more about yourself just come and ask me." He still looked embarrassed when I got out of his office.

* * *

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to be funny, but I don't know how it went. The next chapter will hopefully be up later today or tomorrow. It will mostly or completely be from Carlisles POV.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone. I am so sorry for the long wait. I am now transferred from the place I used to work to a place where we get more visitors so I won't have as much time to write like I used to. But I promise to try and update as often as I can. This chapter has been ready for three days now but I have been too tiered to write it on my computer. I haven't slept well for four nights now and I can feel it affecting my mood. Well I hope the long wait was worth it when you have read this chapter. In advance I am sorry for any bad spelling or grammar. Any feedback is appreciated. **

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed you know who you are. I apologise to those of you that I haven't answered back or thanked. I haven't had the time yet with everything that is happening.**

*** * ***

* * *

CPOV

After she left I still couldn't believe the things she told me. For once in my life I was thankful for the fact that vampires can't blush. The only sign that a vampire is blushing is that their cheeks get paler. The mere thought of Alice knowing that this human girl knows everything about me and my sex-life, was to be honest, a little scary. Alice will tell her siblings and Emmett will never let me forget that a human told me I was good in bed. But enough of this, it was time to bring in the wolf. Even though I knew some of these people weren't crazy I couldn't send them out, but I would do my best to give them as normal life as I could.

"Come in Jake and take a seat." As always he looked cautious, but that was to be expected. "So how are things going with you and Bella? Is she getting suspicious?" The young wolf smiled and for the first time since he was committed his eyes seemed alive. "I love sharing a room with Bella. It's great to have some family around. She isn't suspicious yet. But with that _gift_ of hers it's just a matter of time before she finds out. I want to tell her, but pack order keep me from doing it. What do you think I should do?" I could see how troubled this boy was over not being allowed to tell his new sister what he was, but luckily for him I had a solution.

"I believe that if you let her look in your eyes you won't break any rules and she will believe you and understand more than if you told her. Now on to the problem of phasing. Since you are not allowed to phase while at the institution I will send you and Bella home in the weekends. You can phase while you are down in La Push. Now you know that I let some of my most sane patients go to school. Do you believe you can be in control of the wolf when school starts in two weeks?" The young wolf had a lot of information to digest, so it took a while before I got an answer.

"I believe you are right about letting her look in my eyes. I even believe we'll be closer if she did. I would love to go home in the weekends and I know Bella would too. We already planned on asking you. About school... I believe I will be in control by then, but which school and whom whit?"

I smiled, he seemed quiet enthusiastic. "Since Forks High is the closest you will go there together with Bella. But since the school down in La Push was on a higher level you will go in the same class as Bella. Is that okay?" He nodded and smiled. "Of course. I would love to go to class and school with Bella."

"But just to warn you, my children will attend the same school and you might have class with one or two of them. So don't be surprised if you smell or sense vampires at school ground." He nodded again.

"Don't worry I won't harm any of your children as long as they don't provoke me or seem to be a danger to me or the rest of the students. May I go now?" I nodded and sent him out.

I was still sitting in my office ten minutes later when a screaming girl entered my office and attacked me in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! I can't believe you are letting me go to school! I've always wanted to go but they wouldn't allow it. You are now officially my hero."

I just laughed. Bella was a fresh breath in this institution and I believed she would have good influence over the others."Oh... so now I'm a hero?" I winked at her. "Yeah, you are. Oh! I just remembered that every hero has a name. Hmm... What shall we name you?"

She looked deep in thought. Then her whole face lightened up when she found my new name. "Please don't laugh but you are now Dr. Fangtastic." I shook my head and laughed anyway. This girl was just amazing. I actually liked my new name and so I told her. After that she left me alone again. I could hardly wait to get home and tell my family about Bella.

* * *

BPOV

I was so happy! I was allowed to go to school together with Jake. And at school I could use my other _gift_. Since knowing everything about a person and remember every detail took a good memory I am pretty pleased with the fact that I never forget anything, no matter what it is. But my other _gift_ is still related to my first and yet completely different. I could choose a thing or a subject, I would have to concentrate in one minute, but when that was done I would have full knowledge of that thing or subject. You could almost call me all knowing if I choose to.

That _gift_ would come in handy at school. I hadn't told Carlisle because I felt that he didn't have to know all the unimportant stuff about me. And I believe it isn't important that people know about my second _gift_.

After I got out of Carlisles office I went to my room. When I entered I was met with a nervous looking Jacob. "What's the matter Jake?" He looked up at me, sighed and then looked down at his hands again. "There is something I want to tell you, but I can't and it's killing me. I want you to know big sis but I was ordered not to and these are the kind of orders you can't disobey even if you want to. They will be mad at me, but I have found a loop hole. You will have to look me in the eyes and use your _gift_. But before you do I must warn you. Everything you will learn must be kept a secret. I just hope you have an open mind and still accept me afterwards."

I couldn't do anything other than stare at him. He was keeping secrets, well so did I, and he couldn't tell me so he wanted me to look him in the eyes and find out. "Don't worry Jake. I love you no matter what and I promise to not use any of the things against you. Now let's sit down and relax and I promise to try and not freak out." We did as I said and sat down on our beds facing the other.

"There is a way so that the information don't just come rushing at me all at once. Because then I have to sort through it afterwards. If you relax and keep calm the information comes more flowing and I can see it clearer and I won't miss or have to look for anything. Now relax. Imagine you lie in the centre of a meadow looking up at the sky. The wind is blowing a light warm breeze. The sun is shining warmly at your skin. The smell of forest, flowers and grass is all around you." While I was lulling him into the relaxing scenario I looked in his eyes and used my gift.

The information and memories came flowing into me. I wasn't surprised when I found out he was a werewolf. I learned a lot. When I got all the information and memories from him I used my other _gift_ and learned all about werewolves. When I use that _gift_ I will learn everything people think about that thing then I will have to sort through it and learn what is true and what is believed to be true. It is important to know what people think is true so I won't stick out.

"You're a werewolf, or to be honest shape shifter. Werewolves don't have control over their phasing like you do." He looked both shocked and pleased. "So you don't have anything against it? Wow, not really werewolves. I bet Sam would like to know that." I shook my head. "No I don't mind that you're a werewolf, but I do mind that your own sister got you committed. She had no right. You shouldn't even be here. Just be happy Carlisle is a vampire and understands. But what about phasing?" When I told him I didn't mind he looked like he was going to cry. It was understandable that he was nervous about my acceptance since his biological sister rejected him, hurt him and got him committed to a mental institution.

"Oh I totally forgot to tell you and I guess you were to busy to acknowledge. Since I have to phase regularly and I'm not allowed to phase while at the institution Carlisle are sending us home in the weekends." I could hardly believe my ears. _Dr. Fangtastic had done it again_ I thought to myself while I was squealing and jumping up and down.

* * *

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. If you want to know something or have a question you can send me a mail or ask me in the review and I will try to answer you. I would also like some compliments or some critic so that I know what you thought was good and not so good. It will help my writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here you go. A new chapter. This is when Carlisle gets home and tells the family. Edwards POV is also in here. Every time someone thinks something when in his POV it will be in bold. Hope you will like this chapter. Now read and enjoy**

*** * ***

* * *

CPOV

I was driving rather slow today on my way home to the family. During this day more had happened than in two years now, and I the great Dr. Cullen had been embarrassed by a 17 year old girl. I knew that by the time I get home my whole family will probably know about all of it thanks to Alice. Even though I liked Bella's name for me, I got sick just thinking about what Emmett would do when he heard it.

I opened the front door and expected Alice's anger. I had decided that they wouldn't meet Bella until school started. "Why? Here I was planning to take her shopping for school when suddenly I'm not taking her shopping until the first weekend after school starts. Why won't we meet her?" While Alice was yelling at me the rest of the family had entered the hallway. "This is my decision and you will all stick to it. I don't want you to meet her because I want to give her the chance of being as normal as a special person like her can be. Now I guess you all want to know about this girl Alice is talking about?" They all nodded and I led them into the living room.

"The girl Alice keep talking about is named Isabella Marie Swan, but everyone call her Bella. She was committed to an institution at the age of 9 by her mom. She is believed to be crazy. She's not, she is _gifted_. Humans get scared by her _gift_ and likes to believe she is crazy instead of believing in her _gift_. When her mother finally found out that she was being beaten up by her last doctor she transferred her here, closer to her dad, Chief Swan. She is now Jacob Black, the werewolf's, sister. She and Jacob will attend the same school as you." Everyone just stared at me except Alice, she was jumping up and down in the couch besides Jasper.

"Why don't you tell them about her gift?" Alice said and giggled. "Well... if she choose to she can look into someone's eyes and know everything about that person and she will also know all of their memories. Even those the person don't remember himself." Once again everyone except Alice stared at me in shock. "Oh dear! What will happen if she use her _gift_ on one of us. We will have to move again." I shook my head and looked down at my hands. "She already did, but don't worry she won't tell. She already knew about vampires when she came here." Edward looked alert. "So how did she know?" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

It was silent for a moment then Emmett got a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Wait a minute. You said she looked you in the eyes and used her _gift_. Doesn't that mean she knows everything, like in everything?" he said and waggled his eyebrows while smirking at me. Alice giggled and I blushed the vampire way. "She thinks Esme is a very lucky woman." All the _kids _laughed and Esme kind of blushed. "Oh my! Well you will have to thank her and tell her that I am indeed a lucky woman." That stopped their laughter, even though we weren't related they still thought of us as their parents. And no child like to hear about the sex-life of their parents. But after about two seconds Alice wiped away the disgusted look on her face and smirked at me.

"Now Carlisle why don't you tell them about your new nickname?" At that Emmett perked up. "Carlisle got a nickname? From whom and why?" Once again I blushed. "When I told Bella and Jacob that they would be attending school Bella got so happy that she made me her personal hero. And as she said every hero must have a name. So she ended up giving me the name Dr. Fangtastic." When I said the name I puffed out my chest in pride. As I said before I actually liked my nickname. Emmett was the first to break the silence by letting out a loud laugh. The rest of them followed Emmett in laughing, even Esme couldn't hide her giggles.

* * *

EPOV

All day Alice had been blocking me out and giggled at something. I tried to find out what it was, but she just kept on telling me to wait until Carlisle told us himself. About the time Carlisle drove home Alice stopped giggling and got mad instead. When I passed by her door I heard her complaining to Jasper. "Why won't he let me, he knows I hate to wait." I could hear the confusion in Jasper's mind. "Who won't let you? And what won't he let you babe? Please tell me." I stopped and listened for an answer trying to find out what she had been hiding.

"Carlisle. He won't let me meet her until after school starts." Now I was just as confused as Jasper. "Who won't he let you meet?" I could hear her sigh. "His new patient from Phoenix. But don't think about it he will tell us about her when he gets home." While she said this I got a glimpse of a beautiful petit girl with brown wavy long hair and big chocolate brown eyes. I had just passed her door when she came out and ran down the stairs and stopped in the hallway. She was there just as Carlisle stepped out of his car.

The moment he opened the door Alice started yelling at him. "Why? Here I was planning to take her shopping for school when suddenly I'm not taking her shopping until the first weekend after school starts. Why won't we meet her?" While Alice was busy yelling at Carlisle the rest of the family and I went into the hallway. Carlisle was determined and looked Alice right in the eyes. "This is my decision and you will all stick to it. I don't want you to meet her because I want to give her the chance of being as normal as a special person like her can be. Now I guess you all want to know about this girl Alice is talking about?" I nodded and followed him into the living room together with the rest of the family.

When he told us about this girl called Bella I could see the brown haired girl in Carlisle's head. I couldn't believe that her own mother committed her and at the age of 9. She never really got the chance to be normal. He mentioned a _gift_, but I didn't think more about it. I got mad when he told us about her abusive doctor. I was also surprised to hear that she was Chief Swan's daughter, which made Jacob Black her brother since their fathers dated. I looked forward to go to school with this Bella, but to be honest I wasn't too happy to find out that a werewolf would attend our school. They smelled so bad, but on the bright side maybe the smell of werewolf would help Jasper control his bloodlust.

When he was done telling us about her Alice couldn't contain herself any more. "Why don't you tell them about her gift?" Then she giggled. Carlisle told us about this girls amazing _gift_. I felt pity for her. That must be even worse than mindreading especially before she got it under control. Just think about all the things she got to know that she never wanted to.

I hadn't thought about what would happen if she used it on one of us before Esme mentioned it. When he told us not to worry and that she already knew about vampires I got worried. "So how did she know?" I asked concerned. He just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. **I don't know Edward, but she did mention something about her last doctor, the one who beat her.** He thought to me.

To everyone else the room seemed silent, but not to me. I heard everything going on in their minds. **I wonder if she's pretty? She better not be better looking than me, but then again that would be close to impossible. Hmm... **As usual Rosalie was most concerned about her own look and of someone being more beautiful than her. **Poor thing, just think about what could happen to her is she looked in my eyes and used her **_**gift**_**. She would know of all the dirty little things Rose and I have done. Wait a minute that means that she knows everything about Carlisle and Esme. **No surprise there either. As usual Emmett connected it to sex. If I didn't know better I would believe sex was all he ever thought about. Emmett pointed out that this Bella girl now knew about Carlisle's sex-life and Carlisle blushed. He told us how Bella had told him that Esme was a lucky woman. We all started to laugh at the thought of a 17 year old girl telling Carlisle that he is good in bed without actually sleeping with him herself. But when Esme agreed we stopped laughing and I desperately tried to block out the images of what our _parents_ had been up to last night. Esme could be so evil sometimes.

Only seconds had passed and now Alice was smirking at Carlisle. **I never planned to tell them about his new nickname, but this is pay back for not letting me meet her**. "Now Carlisle why don't you tell them about your new nickname?" She said while smiling evilly at him. That got everyone's attention. **I've got to know that nickname. Oh how fun I will have of this. Now I just have to meet this girl!** In true Emmett style he couldn't he let a chance of making fun of something go past him. So he asked Carlisle what it was and who gave it to him even though he was pretty sure it was Bella.

I chuckled to myself when he told us how Bella made him her personal hero. She couldn't have picked a better person. But the name was hilarious. Getting his doctor title and giving him the name fantastic with a bit of a vampire touch, even though we don't really have fangs, was awesome. But the funniest part was how proud he actually was of his nickname. We all laughed even Esme, even though she tries hard to hide it.

"So that was why you laughed earlier?" Alice nodded and smiled. **She will bring laughter back into our life. But I must warn you. What you choose to do will affect the happiness of many people and will have great consequences. So be careful and don't rush. **Now I was certain she was hiding something concerning me. This had to be something big and uncertain. So if she told me it would have great consequences. If I knew what would happen I might choose differently and that again would change the outcome. I wonder what she saw and I also wonder what role Bella is playing in this and where it might possibly end. I looked forward to meet her.

* * *

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. The next chapter will be about Bella and Jacobs first weekend at home and we will also meet the La Push pack. I will try to post it as soon as possible.**

**Until next time**

**Henny1991.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter takes place in the first weekend Bella and Jacob are home and we will meet the pack.**

**This chapter is dedicated to ****xhiddenvampirex****. Thank you for supporting me and my story. This chapter is for you.**

**I would also like to thank all of you who have reviewed or just read my story. Without you this story would have ended a long time ago.**

**Well I hope you will enjoy it just as much as I love long reviews.**

*** * ***

* * *

JPOV

It was finally the weekend. The last two days the need to phase has grown bigger and when Lauren made a snide remark at Bella I nearly lost my temper. If I lose my temper I will phase. I have been working on it so that I have it under control when school starts. With vampires around it would be harder but I had to manage. Bella had already gone home to Charlie earlier today since she is able to walk there. They are supposed to come over later this night. That would give me time to phase and get updated and update the rest of the pack.

At noon I heard dads beat up old truck. I got the things I needed and went out to the car. I put them in the trunk and got in the passenger seat. "Hey dad, how are things going?" I smiled at the man next to me. He was my pillar when I threatened to crumble. His faith in me gave me all the strength I needed. "Things are great you know. The boys have been missing you, only reason they haven't visited you is because of the treaty with the vampires. I don't get how you stand to live so close to them and not phase." He smiled at me happy to finally get me home even if it was just for a little while.

"I get it. Even though I miss them too. Don't get me wrong I don't like vampires in general, but the smell isn't too bad when you get used to it and I actually like . I'm still not letting my walls down though. I have learned the difference in regular vampires and _vegetarians_. Have you heard anything from Rachel?"

At the mention of my sister his face went expression less. "Even though you have forgiven her for what she did, I haven't. I'm not talking to her before she gets you out of that place and apologise. She would have ruined your life if it weren't for Dr. Cullen." The rest of the car ride was silent.

The first thing I noticed when we could see the house was the five big native-American boys standing at our porch. It was the pack leader Sam, his beta Jared, then Paul and my best friend Quil and Embry. I got out of the car and got greeted by two manly hugs from my best friends, a firm handshake from our leader and a pat on the back from the remaining two.

"Jake, how are things going? La Push isn't what it used to without you here." That was Embry, he was the shy one in the pack. Paul was the all muscle no brain kind of guy and Jared was the smart one. "So how hot is your new sister?" And that was Quil, the ladies man. And me? Well I was smart, open minded (that happens when your dad is gay) and the best fighter.

"Everything is better now that I actually have a friend at the institution and now that I can come home in the weekends. I'll even go to school when summer ends. Unfortunately I'll attend Forks High since that's closer, but at least I will get a little normality back. And just so we are clear! No checking out my sister when she comes tonight!" When I said the last thing I looked Quil directly in the eyes. He just looked innocently back. "It's good that you'll attend school. We can't have anyone of the pack slacking off. We are too important to our people to not graduate." Sam was as usual all about responsibility. Embry just smiled kindly at me.

"Let's go. I bet Jake is dying to phase. How can you stand phasing only in the weekends and being so close to vampires? I would have broken down after only two days." "Well the reason I haven't phased is because I'm not you Paul. And I have to show control if I want to go to school. I've learned the difference between golden eyed and red eyed vampires. I don't feel that strong urge to attack the gold eyes vampires, and they smell different. But let's run!" We went into the forest and stripped down before we all phased.

The air in my fur, the grass and forest under my running paws and the fresh smell of forest in my nose was my kind of heaven. If I could choose I would remain wolf as much as possible. The only down side was our mental link. **So how does your sister look?** Of course Quil would ask that, instead of showing him Bella I showed him Rachel. **Not that sister, the crazy one! **I showed them Bella, but I felt like I should defend her. I didn't like Quil calling her crazy. **You know Quil, she's not really crazy. She just have a gift. You know like some vampires get, only she's not one of them. That's how she found out that I'm a werewolf.** They all stopped running and stared at me, some in shock and some in anger.

**She knows that you are a werewolf? Jake how is that possible, you can't defy my alpha orders. **I mentally sighed, why couldn't they let me explain before they accuse me. **As I was about to explain. The reason she knows is because of her gift. I never told her so I didn't defy the alpha. **Looked at the others. **Then explain!** The angry and commanding voice of Sam ordered.

**Since she was born Bella has had a gift. In the beginning she couldn't control it. At the age of 9 she was committed to a mental institution because they were too scared to believe her. She has the gift of knowledge. **They were laying wolf style in a big circle with me sitting in the middle. **Gift of knowledge? How does that work? **I knew they would ask that so I asked Bella about her gift. Since she was my sister she told me the part of her gift she usually didn't tell others.

**When she choose to she can look you in the eyes and know everything about you. She also gets all your memories, even those you don't remember yourself. Her memory is extraordinary, she can't forget anything, not even if she tried. The other less known part of her gift is that if she concentrate in one minute on a certain thing she will know everything about that thing. She will know the real truth as well as what is believed to be true. This is so that she won't stick out. That's also why she didn't ask me all this Hollywood werewolf questions. She knows what people believe is true about werewolves, but she also know the truth. She even knows more about being a werewolf than we do. Even though she like to call us shape shifters.**

**She calls us shape shifters? You said she has the gift of knowledge? I've heard a prophecy about a girl with the gift of knowledge. I wonder where I read that. I'll look for it but I can't promise anything. **I looked at him and smiled a wolfy grin. **Thanks Sam, I appreciates it. Wow, Bella is a part of a prophecy, maybe we should keep that a secret for the time being?** They all nodded in agreement. **I will help Sam look for the prophecy.** I smiled at Jared and nodded my head in thanks.

We were running in the forest and just goofing around until Bella and Charlie was expected. Then we ran home and got dressed. We came out of the forest just in time to see Bella and Charlie arrive in Charlie's police cruiser. "Miss Swan would you like some help carrying all that food?" Quil had already reached Bella and bowed while asking. The rest of us looked at each other before laughing.

"Instead of standing there giggling like little school girls come here and help carrying. Billy called and warned us that you all would be here and I know how much you puppies eat." At the mentioning of puppies she giggled. Everyone seemed amused except Paul. He hated being called puppy. They were all cute and innocent and Paul wanted to come off as a dangerous being. "Relax man, she's just kidding. She hasn't seen us transform yet." I said while patting him on the shoulder in a friendly way.

The food was great and she made enough food so that when everyone was done there was enough left to feed me and Billy the rest of the weekend. "Wow Bells. I didn't know you could cook." I said while rubbing my full stomach. "Well what else is there to do than read, paint and cook when you don't have any friends?" She looked so serious and that made me sad. I looked around the table and saw that I wasn't the only one.

"Your cooking is great. And by the way, I don't get why you didn't have friend. Well their loss my gain. I'd like to be friends with a crazy person." Embry said and winked at her. She laughed and blushed. The rest of us just stared at him. Where did the shy and quiet Embry that we knew go?

* * *

BPOV

The walk home was wonderful and I took my time to look at my surroundings. The forest was covered in green, my favourite colour. When I got home dad greeted me with a hug. "Hi Bells. How are you settling in? Do you get along with Jake?" I hugged him back before I went into the kitchen. "I'm settling in okay, everyone is so nice and accepting except for this girl Lauren. Me and Jake get along great. It's almost as if we've known each other for years. Do you know if there are going to be anyone else over at Billy tonight? I need to do some grocery shopping." I was rummaging through the cupboards looking for some food. "Billy called just a minute ago. He said there would be five boys the same type as Jake. So he told me to tell you to make enough food to feed 18 people."

I grabbed some money from the jar in one of the cupboards and went out looking for a grocery shop. After walking around for ten minutes I had to ask for the way. I saw a big muscular guy with short brown curly hair. He was really pale and had the same eye colour as Carlisle. I remembered seeing this man in many of Carlisle's memories. I sorted through them before I eventually came up with a name.

I walked over to him and held out my hand to give him a handshake. "Your Emmett right? I'm Bella." The guy took my hand into his big cold one and shook it. "Yeah I'm Emmett. So you are the famous Bella? What you did to Carlisle was amazing. It makes me laugh every time I think about it." I blushed. "Thanks, but I'm not famous." He shook his head and smiled. "In my house you are. Everyone have heard so much about you but no one except Carlisle have met you."

"Oh... I was actually just wondering if you could show me where the grocery shop was. If you don't mind, and then you could go home and brag about talking to me." He nodded his head and grinned. "My lady?" He politely said and held out his arm. I linked my arm to his and followed him to the store.

Once we were there Emmett had to go back to his family, so I went in all alone. While walking down one of the ails putting things we needed in my shopping cart I saw two girls with platinum blond hair, piercing blue eyes, pink full lips in a slight pout and a body to kill for. They appeared to be twins. The only difference between them was that one of them had her right eyebrow pierced. They turned to me and smiled.

"Hi, are you the new girl Isabella Swan?" I nodded. "Hi, I'm Nicole and this is my twin Elizabeth. We go to Forks High too. But please call me Nico." The girl with the piercing said. "And you can call me Bettsy. So Isabella do you have a nickname?" I smiled at them and nodded. "Yeah, just call me Bella. It was great meeting you but I have to get this done and get home to make some dinner. See you around?" They nodded and left. I didn't really like them, they seemed to fake. And if there was one thing I didn't like it was mean or fake people.

Safe at home I started to make a huge dinner. I knew how much Jake ate and that was a werewolf thing so I guessed that the other five ate just as much if not more. While cooking I hummed a song to myself. I liked to cook and was actually pretty good at it. In the institutions they would let me cook. Since I didn't have any friends the three things I did to occupy myself as much as possible was reading, painting and cooking.

When the food was done I called for Charlie and he helped me pack it up and carry it out to the cruiser. On the way over we small talked a little before remaining silent for the rest of the ride. Just as we entered Billy's driveway the boys emerged from the forest. One of the boys came up to me and bowed. "Miss Swan would you like some help carrying all that food?" The boy asked. I nodded my head and smiled at him. The others were standing at the edge of the forest laughing at their friend, which I knew from Jake's memory was Quil.

"Instead of standing there giggling like little school girls come here and help carrying. Billy called and warned us that you all would be here and I know how much you puppies eat." I giggled at the word puppy, I knew they didn't look anything like one but I liked messing around. Well that was until I saw the tense look on the face of the boy called Paul. I had learned that he had quite a temper. Jake patted him on the shoulder and told the boy something that made him relax and grin at me.

When we were all full Jake complimented me. I said thanks and told him that my cooking was good because I didn't have anything better to do. They suddenly looked sad. "Your cooking is great. And by the way, I don't get why you didn't have friend. Well their loss my gain. I'd like to be friends with a crazy person." The boy named Embry said and winked at me. I laughed and blushed. I looked around the table and saw that all the boys were staring at him in shock. I gathered that this wasn't his normal behaviour. He seemed to be more comfortable with me then the boys.

"Do you interact with females often Embry?" He looked worried and shook his head. I gave him a reassuring smile and tried to convey with my eyes that I would drop the subject. He relaxed and we continued to talk while the other boys cleaned the table. Embry and I soon became friends and agreed to keep in contact. Right before I left I gave him my number. "Text me! It was great getting another friend." He smiled at me and I gave him a hug and waved at the others before I got in the cruiser.

Five minutes into the drive my phone beeped signalling that I've got a text message.

_It was great meeting you.  
I know that you know that I'm hiding something,  
and maybe when we are closer I'll let you see.  
Embry._

The text just confirmed my hunch. Embry Call was hiding something. Not just from me but from all of them. I decided on the way home that I would make Carlisle change the treaty so that Embry could come and visit and I could spend more time with him.

**

* * *

**

**AN: thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. What do you think Embry's secret is?  
Next chapter will be up very soon. Then you will all get to know why Lauren, Renata and Jonas is in the institution and there will be a big secret revealed about Bella. So please review and I promise to answer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I hope you are pleased. My last two chapters have been long, so I hope you are happy. In this chapter we will find out what's wrong with Jonas, Lauren and Renata. We will also meet Edward. A big secret about Bella's life that she doesn't know is released. Now enjoy and please review.**

*** * ***

* * *

CPOV

The entire weekend Emmett had bragged about being the first of the _kids_ to meet Bella. Alice got so mad that she wasn't the first to meet her that she threw his x-box and PS3 out the window. When Alice did that Emmett was devastated until Rose promised to buy him a new one. With that said he was back to bragging. It was a relief to come back to work. First session today was with Lauren.

"Come in Lauren, please sit down." Lauren complied and sat down in the couch. Everyone thought that Lauren was a mean and shallow girl, but when you get to know her you learn that she actually is nice and kind hearted. But the poor thing had an imaginary friend. You would say that that's normal for a child, but she wasn't a child anymore and it was this imaginary friend that made her do all the bad things.

"So how are things going with Jessica?" Jessica was the name of the imaginary friend. We were currently working on Jessica's control over Lauren. "I feel like I'm more in control. She made me say some bad things to Bella though. I want to apologise but Jacob won't let me get close to her. What should I do?" I looked at this lost little lamb.

"I'll try to get Jacob to back down. About Bella, I think you should let her use her gift on you. She is a good person so even if you chose not to she will still be nice to you." She looked up at me. "Do you really believe she will?" I could see the desperation to be accepted and forgiven in her pleading eyes. "Lauren, she will understand. Just give her the chance."

Next up was Jonas. He could see and talk to the dead. Humans believed these kids were crazy, but I knew better. Everyone except Lauren had a strong gift that they didn't know how to completely control. That's why I chose this job. To help those who were gifted to develop their gift, control it and accept it. Jonas had no problem with his gift, the only problem was that people thought he was crazy when he talked to the ghosts because they couldn't see them. He was also too shy to talk to normal people and that's one of the reasons he liked to talk to the dead. It also brought him the company of his deceased grandma whom he had been very close to when she was alive.

"Hello Jonas. It's nice to see you again. Have you met anyone new since last time?" He was comfortably lying on my couch smiling up at me. "Indeed I have Sir. I have noticed two people following Bella around. The second day I found myself having a conversation with them. They seem to be her biological parents. They tell me that she is adopted, but Marie is still her real grandma. Pretending to be Charlie's parents. Well actually they are but he too was adopted. When Bella's grandparents couldn't get any more children after their first son was born, Bella's biological father, they adopted Charlie. It might sound confusing but it still make sense. Her grandpa and dad also had special gifts but not as strong as Bella's. I thought you might wanted to know Sir, but I believe we shouldn't tell Bella about this yet. Don't you agree?"

I sat there dumbfounded for a moment before I agreed. "Indeed it is a bit confusing. Maybe you should try and talk to them a bit more. Now back to what we are here for. Have you learned to talk to them without moving your lips to much? You know that when you manage to do that you will be able to get out of here." He was one of the lucky ones. If he just learned how to talk quietly without moving his lips like those people with a talking doll on their knee, he would be able to re-enter society and live as normal as a gifted human can. I was just happy that the Volturi haven't found out about these gifted humans. They would have collected them and changed them. That's why I brought them here and learned them control so that they might blend in among normal humans.

After the session with Jonas it was time for Renata. Every Monday I would go through all of my patients. Renata was a young mind reader. Slightly different from Edward. When she would learn to control it she would be able to turn it on and off and mentally communicate with others. I had told Renata what I was so that she wouldn't panic if she accidentally read my mind. And also to explain Edward's gift.

He was scheduled to come any moment now to help. It was during one of these sessions that we found out that she was gay. Edward was relieved that she was gay which meant that she wouldn't hit on him or think inappropriate things about him.

Five minutes too late Edward came bursting into my office. **What's wrong son? **I mentally asked. Usually during sessions with Renata we would mentally speak as much as possible. "There's this girl downstairs, I believe it is Bella, I can't read her mind!" He said slightly panicked. That had never happened before. **What happened? **"Well, she was sitting on the couch looking thoughtful and I got curious. So I tried to read her mind. Everything seemed normal at first, then suddenly it was like a big wall came up around her mind holding me out." He looked at me for answer like a thirsty man look at water.

**I bet that when she learned to control her gift she also learned to control her mind. With all that important and secret information inside her head she would be able to defend herself from trespassing. Now let's start the session with Renata.** We worked hard and she made good progress.

Jacob's session went by like a dream. He was in enough control to attend school and things were great with him and Bella. I told him to back off when it came to Lauren. He agreed reluctantly to let her talk to Bella. So now that I was done with Jacob only Bella was left.

* * *

BPOV

I was sitting in the living room using my gift to learn everything there was to learn about this treaty between the Cullen's and Quileute wolves when suddenly I felt an intruder in my mind. So I mentally built a wall to keep the intruder out. There was too much valuable information inside my head to let someone take a look. I turned around to see who it was.

The sight that met me nearly made my walls crumble. In the hallway staring at me stood whom I assumed was Edward. The mindreading vampire. He was by far the most gorgeous man I had ever laid my eyes on. With a body worthy of a god and messy bronze hair, that I wanted to run my fingers through, I wondered how he had managed to walk out of my dream. But before I could do anything else than stare he was gone.

Once again I was standing nervously at Carlisle's door. This time though I didn't have any reasons to be nervous. "Bella I know you are there, just come in and relax." I jumped at the sound of Carlisle's voice through the door. Once seated I looked up at him while nervously chewing on my lip. "Before we begin the session, was there something you wanted?" I nodded my head.

"Well, um... I was wondering if you could talk to Sam about the treaty. I think it's stupid that the boys can't come to Forks and you can't go to La Push, especially now that Jacob has been committed here in Forks. His friends can't even visit him and I've made friends there too. I want you to take that stupid part of the treaty away." The longer I got into my little speech the more agitated I got. "Calm down. I will talk to Sam later tonight, okay?" He looked a bit amused and I blushed. "Yeah okay, that's good."

"Now Bella, you have an incredible amount of control over your gift already so we will practise sorting through and accessing the information you are looking for faster. So I'm going to ask you a question about me and we will take the time to see how fast you can find the answer. Are you ready?" I knew that I should have told him the other part of my gift so that we could have worked with that instead. Maybe I wouldn't need a whole minute in the future if I practised. But instead of telling him I just nodded.

"How did I meet Emmett?" I sorted through my mind and found the information. "First time you met Emmett was when Rose came carrying him after a bear attack and begged you to turn him for her." He nodded in approval. "Good. It could be better but with some work you will get better. Is there something that makes it easier?"

"When I first use my gift there are two different ways of receiving the information. If I just look you in the eyes and just use my gift it comes all at once and that makes it harder to sort through. But if I lull the person into relaxation then it comes more flowing and I see the information as I gradually get it. Then I already know where to look for the answer to things, so then it takes less time. But the second method takes longer time." He nodded his head. "I see. Did you use the first or second method on Jacob?" "The second." The rest of the session he asked me questions about Jacob that he knew, and I would answer.

When the session was over I went up to my room. On my bed waiting for me sat the last person I thought could have the look on guilt on her face as she had. "Hi, what are you doing here Lauren?" I asked in a kind tone. When she heard the kind tone in my voice she looked even more guilty. "Look Bella, I know I haven't been nice to you so I wanted to apologise. I think you should know that I didn't want to do any of those bad things. I wanted to explain it to you but I can't find the words. So I have decided that I trust you enough to let you use your gift on me. It will make you understand and you are too good to use any of it against me." I looked at her in shock but then I smiled and sat down next to her and took her hand in mine.

"Thank you for trusting me and for apologising. If you relax this will be easier for both of us. Are you ready?" She looked nervous but when I smiled at her in reassurance she relaxed and nodded her head. "Look into my eyes. You are sitting in a chair leaning back over a sink. Your hairdresser is washing you hair carefully. Her fingers are running through your hair massaging you scalp. You are finally getting that haircut you wanted." She was completely relaxed and far away in the imaginary hair salon.

The pictures came flowing smoothly. When it was over I shook her to wake her up and embraced her in a hug. "Thank you for trusting me and I forgive you." She smiled and started to cry. When she had left I went to find Carlisle. I had found out what Laurens trigger was.

"Hi Bella. Did you want something?" He was sitting behind his desk filling out some forms. I sat down in the couch. "I know who Jessica is!" He looked up at me. "Oh so she told you?" I shook my head. "No she didn't tell me, she showed me. I know who Jessica is! She's Lauren's twin." He looked shocked and leaned closer.

"When she was little she had a twin sister. At the age of 5 they both fell off a cliff. Jessica died while Lauren lived. I believe Lauren sees Jessica and that Jessica forces her to do bad stuff because she is mad at Lauren for surviving while she died. And I believe Lauren let her control her because she feels guilty for living." "Interesting. Wait here a second, I'll be right back." He left the office and came back in with Jonas. "Hi Bella. Do you know what's going on?" He asked me before sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Bella here just told me some interesting things. I was just wondering if you have met a dead girl named Jessica?" Jonas looked at me then at Carlisle. "Yeah. Jessica is Lauren's twin. She died when they were 5. But I don't like talking to her, she's too cruel for my comfort. What's going on?" I looked at Carlisle and waited for the answer.

"I believe that Jessica's ghost is hunting Lauren and making her do things. If we could get rid of Jessica, Lauren would be able to leave here and live a normal life. But we will leave it be at the moment. Thanks for the help Jonas and thanks for telling me Bella. What you told me is of major help. Now run along, I have work to do." I left his office and got back to my room. Poor Lauren, it must be hard being hunted by your dead twin sister. I knew what gave Jessica control over her. It was Laurens guilt of surviving something someone close to her didn't. That's when I decided to be Laurens Friend.

* * *

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be a shopping trip. What will happen with the treaty? What is this about Bella's parents and what about Edward's inability to read Bella's mind? Maybe we will meet more Cullen's? And more clues about Embry's secret is revealed. Until next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: This chapter is about a shopping trip and some new haircuts. We get to meet more of the Cullen's and get closer to Embry's secret. I have posted some links to pictures of the people in this story on my profile. They are the closest I could get to how I imagined them to be. And also links to some of Bella's outfits. Some of the characters I have linked haven't entered the story yet. But they will eventually. Now read my next chapter.**

**PS: Hurray!!! I've reached 50 reviews. I love you guys. A special thanks to LivsMom, Luli Cullen, fanpire.x and xhiddenvampirex for your lovely reviews and also for reviewing more than just once. You always make me feel happy. I would also thank my two friends Molly and Kathrine who read my story before I posted it and encouraged me to write more and to post it. Now on with the reading.**

*** * ***

* * *

BPOV

Carlisle had done as I wanted and talked to Sam about changing the treaty. If Jake wasn't committed here in Forks Sam would never agreed, but since he was I got what I wanted. Perfect proof of that was now sitting on my bed waiting for me to get ready.

It was the last Friday before school started and Carlisle allowed me and Lauren to go shopping for school with Embry. When I got back into the room he put down the magazine he'd been reading and looked up at me. "Wow Iz you look amazing in those clothes. Don't you agree Ren?"

Embry had given us his own nicknames. Iz was short for Izzy and Ren was Lauren's nickname. "Oh you're right Embry. You do look amazing in those clothes." Me, Embry and Lauren had fast become best friends. Embry never complained when we did girl stuff like clothe shopping, gossiping or discussing fashion. He was really good with what clothes and make up to wear and he also always knew what would look good on you.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a tight black jeans and a dark blue tank top. My hair was flowing down my back and I was wearing eyeliner and some mascara. Embry had picked it out for our shopping trip. I personally liked a bit more rocked out style. "Okay, so what are we waiting for? I've got some ripped jeans screaming my name. Let's go!" I grabbed Embry's hand and dragged him down the stairs and out to his car.

We arrived at Port Angeles and went to the mall. I could tell Lauren loved to be away from the institution. The first thing we did was finding a hair salon were we all got appointments. While we waited for our turn we went looking for clothes. Lauren found five skirts, three tops and two pants. I found some ripped jeans, two tops and a black hoodie. Embry only bought a form hugging black t-shirt and some faded blue jeans. He would look great in those clothes. After paying for the clothes it was time for our haircuts.

An hour later we all came out with new haircuts. Lauren now had short spiked blonde and pink hair and my hair was now just below the shoulders in wavy curls. Embry though was by far the coolest of the three of us. He had sacrificed his long hair and cut it shorter with a styled Mohawk. It looked extremely good on him.

Next stop on this trip was my beloved bookstore. I lost Lauren and Embry at the fashion magazines and was now walking alone towards the history section. I loved history and even though I could learn it all in a minute I loved to read it, mostly because of the fun of finding all the wrong facts. By the Civil War area a blond man was standing huffing at the books.

"What did those books ever do to you?" He turned around looking shocked before smiling. When he turned around I got a good look at him. He had long blond hair shielding his eyes. They were the same colour as Carlisle, Emmett and Edward's. He was tall and had muscles that usually accompanied skilled fighters. "They tell lies." I nodded my head in understanding. "You're Jasper right? We just have to discuss the war and not that bullshit they write in books, but the real thing."

He just looked strangely at me. "How do you know my name?" "Oh sorry I totally forgot, how rude of me. I should remember to not embarrass myself in front of a soldier from the Civil War. I'm Bella, the girl your wife is fussing about." Comprehension dawned on his face.

"That explains it then. But how much do you know about the Civil War?" I smiled at him. "Oh I know everything, its part of my gift. But don't tell anyone" I whispered to him and winked. "Then I would enjoy having a long conversation with you. But I think I should introduce you to my wife or she might throw a hissy fit like she did when Emmett and Edward got to meet you before she did. I hope you don't mind." I giggled and shook my head. "I don't mind. I expected it but I will have to bring with me my friends. Come on."

I grabbed his arm and dragged him with me to where Lauren and Embry stood. "Hey guys! This is Jasper, one of Dr. Cullen's kids. Jasper, this is Lauren and Embry. Jasper is going to introduce us to his girlfriend Alice." They waved politely at him and said "Hi." I noticed that Embry became quiet and shy the moment we got male company.

We followed Jasper into a Victoria Secret shop. There we found Alice among the pink lingerie. "Pixie! How are you? I finally got to meet you." She turned around with her hands full of lingerie. When she saw me a big smile broke out on her face. She dropped everything she had in her hands and attacked me in a hug. "OMG! Bella! I finally got to meet you. You look amazing in those clothes."

The reason I called her Pixie was because she looked like one. She had short black hair and the Cullen eyes. She was small, pixie like, and thin to the extreme but on her it looked good. "Thank you. Embry picked it out for me. Oh I almost forgot. Alice this is Lauren and Embry. Guys this is Alice, Jaspers girlfriend and one of Dr. Cullen's kids."

Embry looked embarrassed by the praise I gave him. "You picked out her clothes?" Jasper asked while looking shocked. "Embry knows everything worth knowing about fashion and he kind of have a gift of his own. He knows exactly what looks good on you." Alice was jumping up and down in joy, while Jasper looked accusingly at Embry. "Sorry, but I have to ask. Are you gay?" Alice, Lauren and I gasped in shock while Embry started shaking in anger. I knew that if I didn't do something soon he would phase.

"How dare you? Just because a boy has some fashion sense doesn't mean he is gay. Most gay people are like everyone else. My dad is gay and he doesn't know shit about fashion. Now before I do something very stupid you better leave. I'm borrowing your girlfriend for a while." They all stared at me in shock while I got in front of Jasper and yelled at him while I was poking him in the chest, which by the way hurt like hell.

Embry calmed down the second Jasper turned around and left the store. I turned to Embry. "Now that Jasper is gone you are going to help us find some lingerie." I turned to Alice. "And Alice I know you are a fashion expert, but just listen to what Embry has to say and you won't regret it." Embry just nodded his head when I commanded him to help us shop for lingerie, he didn't even blush. The boy that blushed at every small little thing while there were males around didn't even look bothered with that kind of things while around girls.

Two hours later we all emerged from the store with three shopping bags each. "Wow, Bella was right. You, Bella and Lauren are now officially my new shopping buddies." Alice said to Embry. He was so different from other boys. Instead of trying to get us to buy slutty lingerie he found us stuff that was comfortable but still made us feel and look sexy. I looked at my watch and was sorry to see what time it was. "Oh no. It's time to go home. It was great shopping with you Alice, and tell Jasper that when he stops judging my friends we can discuss the Civil War. Bye, see you later." I hugged her before we left. The ride home was filled with song and laughter.

We arrived at home just in time for dinner. Embry had to patrol so he didn't come with us. We ran up to our rooms and put away our bags before we got back down. Today, as was usual on Fridays, we had Tacos.

"So how are you my dear?" Eva smiled at me. "I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for asking. I'm only a little worried about school on Monday. I haven't been to a real school since third grade. But knowing that my little brother is going to be there helps." "Don't worry. I know you are going to do just great. Just be you and everyone will love you." I was so grateful. Eva was truly my mother figure. My real mom, Renée committed me to an institution at 9 and rarely visited. Our mother and daughter bond broke the day I looked her in the eyes and saw everything. Back then I didn't have control. "Thank you. If I wasn't holding my Taco I would hug you." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"But what about that boy, Embry? Is he behaving? Is he treating my girls properly?" Robert was like a second, or wait was it third, father figure to me. What Eva had said that first day was true, we were just like one big family. "Embry is the perfect gentleman and treats us like a princess. And yes, he treat us properly. Were best friends." He looked like he relaxed a bit at that.

"Hi Lauren, I like that new haircut. It fits you. Yours too Bella." Renata had finally begun to ease up around Lauren after me and Embry started hanging out with her. "Thank you. It was actually Embry's suggestion." She looked impressed. "A boy with a fashion sense! Can I come with you next time?" Both Lauren and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"Wait, what?! Embry has a fashion sense." Jake said shocked. "Yes Jake, Em has a fashion sense. He even helped me, Lauren and one of the Cullen kids finding lingerie." Jake blushed while Renata looked amazed. "He helped you buy lingerie?" I nodded. "Yes, and he wasn't even a pervert about it. Instead of doing what most guys would and pick out slutty lingerie, he picked out lingerie that was comfortable but still both felt and looked sexy. It was just like shopping with one of the girls."

Jake choked on his food. "One of the girls?" He said with laughter. "Jake don't you dare tell anyone or I will get my revenge. Just remember that I know every one of your little secrets." He gulped in fear. "I promise to try." I knew what he meant by try. He couldn't promise that the boys wouldn't pick up on it while they were in wolf form.

The rest of the meal went by pleasantly. After dinner was done I went up to my room to unpack my bags. I was so happy to have met Alice. She was totally awesome. Jasper on the other hand. I can't believe he accused Embry of being gay just because he knew fashion. I hope Alice chew him out. The thought of Alice and Jasper made me remember that I was starting school on Monday. I wanted to fit in, I wanted to be accepted. And the more time I spent with Embry I agreed more and more with my own statement earlier. He was just like one of the girls.

* * *

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading. Next up is first day at school. We will also meet Harald, Truls and Matt. Who are they? You will have to wait until next chapter to find out. If you can't wait you can check out the pictures of them. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and I will try to post soon.**

**Until next time.**

**Henny1991**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi again. I am pleased to say that I have reached 60 reviews and I thank all of you that have reviewed. But one thing that has repeated itself is that many of you believe that Embry is gay. To make that clear once and for all: EMBRY IS NOT GAY.**

**So this chapter will be about the famous first day of school. The chapter got really long so I am currently guessing the first day will take up two chapters. She will meet new friends and make new enemies. But please check out Bella's outfit on my profile, it is just awesome.**

**Now please read.**

*** * ***

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to the annoying sound if my alarm. I groaned and rolled out of bed. If I had done that a few years back I would have fallen face first on the floor. My balance had increased after I learned self defence. When I was back at my old institution there came a new girl, she was being transferred because her last doctor raped her. I didn't want that to happen to me so I learned self defence through another part of my gift.

If I concentrated hard for five minutes I would learn to do the thing I concentrated on. And I would learn it perfectly. I found out about that part of my gift when I first tried to learn Norwegian. I was focusing so hard on learning it when suddenly I was an expert and knew everything.

I got out of the shower and dressed before I went back in our room to wake Jake. "Jake! Wake up! We have to get ready for school!" I yelled while shaking him. He only mumbled something unintelligible before yawning. I went down for breakfast while he got dressed.

When I came down the only other people up was Renata, Jonas and Robert. "Wow Bella! You look amazing! Don't you agree Jonas?" Renata was so excited that she was jumping up and down while looking at me. When Jonas looked up it looked like his eyes would pop out. "Wow!" He managed to breathe out.

That got Robert's attention. "Bella? What are you wearing? You can't go to school like that. Don't they have uniforms?" I looked down at myself. I was wearing ripped jeans and a short black leather vest. The vest was armless and showed my cleavage and belly. "Relax Robert. I'm wearing clothes and no they don't have uniforms."

At that exact moment Jake came down the stairs. He sat down besides Jonas who was still staring at me in shock. "Hey Jonas. What are you staring at?" He followed Jonas's gaze and it landed on me. He let out a surprised yelp and fell off his chair. When he got up from the floor he looked disapprovingly at me.

"Bells? Where are your clothes?" He asked. I only looked questioningly at him. "What do you mean? I have my clothes on me." He shook his head. "Those aren't clothes. Clothes are supposed to cover your body not show it off. You are not going to school dressed like that." I huffed and stared angrily at him. "Jake you don't decide what I wear. And besides if it was Lauren or Renata wearing this outfit would you complain?" He blushed and mumbled no. "Didn't think so. Come on or we're going to be late."

We got into his Rabbit. He had rebuilt it himself and was damn proud of it too. Carlisle had allowed us to take his car so Jake got some of the boys to bring it here. "Are you excited? What do you think about being a junior when you're supposed to be a sophomore? And what are we going to say if anyone asks where in Forks we live? I want to fit in." He just stared at the road in front of him before answering. "I don't know Bells. I guess I'm excited, but I must admit it feels bizarre to jump up a grade. And I think we should tell them we're the Cullen's neighbour if anyone asks. It's true and we avoid telling them that we live in a mental institution. Relax Bells, it's going to be fine." The rest of the ride we both sat quiet and tried to relax our nerves without success.

We arrived at the school five minutes early so that we had time enough to get our papers and still get to class on time. Jake parked the Rabbit beside the only other car in the student parking lot. It was a silver Volvo but its owners wasn't around. We got out of the car and walked to the office.

The office reminded me of the waiting area at the dentist. Behind a desk in the back of the room next to the door to the principal's office, sat a big old lady. She had orange curly short hair and red brimmed glasses. She was wearing a Hawaii shirt in every colour. "What can I help you with my dears?" She said smiling at us with her big yellow teeth.

"I'm Isabella Swan and this is my brother Jacob Black, we're new here. We're supposed to get our papers." "Of course my dears. Just wait a second I just have to remember where I put them." She said while looking through all her papers. "Here you go." She said and handed us our schedule and some other papers. "Get the teachers to sign this, then come back here with it at the end of today. Have a nice day and welcome to Forks High." She said in a false sweet voice. We went out and began to look for our first class. While we had been in the office the rest of the school had arrived and the school was full of kids going to first period.

"What do you have first period?" I asked Jake while looking at my own schedule. "I have English Literature. You?" I smiled. "Me too. Come on I don't want to be late." I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. When I dragged him through the hallways we got many strange and curious looks. We reached the classroom just as the bell rang. "You go find seats and I'll get these signed."

I went up to the teacher while Jake found us some seats in the back. "Hi I'm Bella, me and my brother Jacob are new here so we wondered if you could sign these for us." The teacher smiled down at me. "Welcome Bella. I'm Mr. Mason. Let me just sign these then you can take your seat." I gave him the slips and when he had signed them I went back to sit with Jake. I already knew I would love this teacher, especially when I saw the booklist.

"I know that most of you expected that we would read Shakespeare or Jane Austen, but come on. There is plenty of new material that I find qualified as learning material." I looked down at the list again. We were supposed to read _Animal graveyard_ and _IT_ by _Stephen King_, the _Guardians of time_ series by _Marianne Curley_, the _House of Night_ series by _P.C. and Kristine Cast_ and the _southern vampire_ series by _Charlaine Harris_. All newer books except for Stephen King's. I had read them all and looked forward to this year.

When class was over it was time for double class Norwegian or in Jake's case Spanish. We parted ways and went to our classes. When I entered and saw what kind of people there was in my class I wasn't surprised. Nearly every one of them looked like black metal fans. But that wasn't strange since Norway is known for their many black metal bands.

I went over to our teacher to get him to sign my slip. When he turned to face me we both laughed. He was the man that had laughed at me on the plane. "Hei igjen Bella. Hvordan har du det?" **(Hi**** again**** Bella.**** How are**** you?)** I smiled at him. "Jeg har det bare bra takk. Siden jeg er ny her hadde jeg satt pris på om du kunne skrive under her og også gitt meg navnet ditt. Jeg ville også satt pris på om du ikke nevnte noen av de tingene jeg sa på flyet." **(Just fine thanks. Since I'm new here I would appreciate if you could sign here and also give me your name. I would also appreciate if you didn't mention any of the things I said on the plane.) **He took the slip and signed it for me while smiling. "Selvfølgelig. Jeg er Harald. Finn en plass bak om du vil." **(Of course. I'm**** Harald****. Find a seat in the back if you like.)**

I went past the others and went all the way to the back where I took a seat. As I took my seat Harald started the class. "Welcome to Norwegian. My name is Harald and I'm your new teacher. We have a new student with us today. Bella why don't you tell us why and how you learned Norwegian?" I stood up and smiled at my class.

"As Harald said my name is Bella. I learned Norwegian when I was 7 because of my Grandma. My grandparents come from Norway and refuse to speak anything other than Norwegian. But I also learned it because I'm interested in the history of the Nordic Vikings and their beliefs." As I sat down the rest of my class smiled at me. Just then I noticed that I was the only girl in that class.

"Well that was new. Let me guess, most of you are here because you are black metal fans?" Almost the whole class erupted in "Hell yeah!" and high-fives. "Since this is a Norwegian class we will only speak Norwegian. If there is something you don't understand or don't know don't be afraid to ask. Since today is the first day after summer we are going to watch a Norwegian movie. "Flåklypa" by Ivo Caprino. Every Norwegian knows this movie." He turned out the lights and started the movie.

The movie was fun and as we were walking out of class and to lunch I was discussing it with two boys from my class that introduced themselves as Truls and Matt. Truls was born in Norway and only took this class to get out of Spanish. "Do you want to sit with me and Matt? I could use someone else talking Norwegian and I would love your company." I knew he was flirting with me but I kind of liked him. He was really sweet. "Okay, I will sit with you guys but just let me tell my brother first."

As I entered the cafeteria I spotted Jake at once. He was surrounded by giggling girls as I had expected. When we got closer and the boys saw Jake's huge form they looked a little nervous. "Relax he won't bite you" I said laughing. They smiled at me and relaxed. "Hey Jake. I'm gonne sit with Truls and Matt here. I hope you don't mind?" He gave the boys a onceover before responding. "That's fine Bells. As you can see I don't really think there is any place for you here anyway. Not with all these pretty ladies surrounding me." He said and winked at me as the girls giggled. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on boys, let's get some food. I'm starving." I dragged them with me to the food line. I got a slice of pizza, an apple and a bottle of water. I paid for my things and went to find a table. I found an empty one in one of the corners. We had just sat down when the twins Nico and Bettsy came over.

"Excuse you! This is our table, so move" Nico said. I looked over at Truls and Matt. "La meg ta meg av dette." **(Let me take care of this.)** They nodded and I smiled at them before turning back to the twins. "I didn't see you name on it or any other mark that says it's yours. Unless you've marked it like the fox do, because then we will move at once." They looked at me in both shock and disgust while the boys laughed.

"Eww, gross. That's just disgusting!" Bettsy nodded her head vigorously to show that she agreed with her sister. "Akkurat som fjesene deres. Lurer på om de har en hjernecelle på deling eller om de har en hver?" **(Just like their faces. Wonder if they share one brain cell or if they have one each.) **The boys nearly fell off their chairs in laughter. "Jeg går for den første." **(I would go with the first one.) **Truls managed to choke out through his laughter.

"What did you say!" Nico demanded. "Oh nothing. If I told you your brains would get overworked. We are actually trying to eat here, but the smell and sight of you make me lose my appetite so please leave." They huffed at me before they turned to leave. "This isn't over! We will get you! Just you wait!"

"That was awesome. No one's ever dared to talk back at them, but I don't know how smart it was. Those two are going to make school your living hell." "Let them try." I said with a mischievous grin and they both laughed. We fooled around and taught Matt some of the best Norwegian insults until Truls stopped and stared at something behind me.

"Bella, do you know the Cullen's?" "Yeah. Why do you ask?" Now Matt too was staring at something behind my back. "Well don't turn around but Edward Cullen is staring at you." I just shrugged my shoulders. "Hva er det som er så spesielt med det?" **(What's so special about that?)** I began talking in Norwegian so that Edward wouldn't understand what he picked up with his vampire hearing.

"Han virker interesser i deg. Edward Cullen har aldri vist interesse for noen før." **(He**** seems interested**** in you. ****Edward Cullen has never shown an interest in anyone before.)** Matt nodded his head in agreement. "Åh, det er sikkert fordi jeg kjenner Alice og Emmett. Men også fordi jeg ikke har lagt meg langflat etter ham slik alle de andre jentene sikkert har gjort." **(Oh, that's probably because I know Alice and Emmett. But also because I haven't thrown myself at him like the rest of the girls probably have.)**

They looked at me in awe. "Kjenner du Alice og Emmett? Ingen her på skolen virkelig kjenner Cullen barna. Hvordan ble dere kjent?" **(You know Alice and Emmett? No one at school really knows the Cullen kids. How did you get to know them?) **"De er naboene mine. Jeg møtte Emmett på vei til butikken, jeg viste ikke veien så han viste meg. Alice møtte jeg da jeg var ute og shoppet, så vi shoppet sammen." **(They are my neighbours. I met Emmett on my way to the shop, I didn't know the way so he showed me. Alice I met when I was shopping, so we shopped together.)**

Truls looked behind me again and glared. "Han stirrer ennå. Men nok om det. Er du opptatt i helga, jeg skal nemlig inn til Seattle å handle så jeg lurte på om du ville være med? Hva sier du?" **(He's still staring. But enough about that. Are you busy this weekend, you see I'm going on a shopping trip to Seattle so I wondered if you wanted to join? What do you say?)**

He was really sweet and no one ever ask me if I want to come with them, but I would have to ask Carlisle and dad. "Hvilken dag?" **(What day****?)** "Høres rett etter skolen på fredag greit ut?"** (Does right after school on Friday sound good?) **He said while he smiled at me. I nodded my head. "Fredag høres bra ut, men kan jeg gi deg svar i morgen? Jeg er ganske sikker på at jeg kan, men det er bedre å være helt sikker." **(Friday sounds good, but can I come back with the answer tomorrow? I'm pretty sure that I can, but it's better to be certain.) **He nodded and smiled.

* * *

* * *

**AN: I guess I will get a few reviews about Truls asking Bella out. Just as a warning this story will in the beginning not be a BellaxEdward story but it will end up like that so don't worry. It might just take some time. Next chapter Bella will meet Rosalie and really meet Edward. What do you believe will happen? **

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm so sorry I haven't posted sooner but my parents gave me a PC-ban. So I'm only able to post this because they aren't at home. This is part two of Bella's first day at Forks High. She will meet Rose and Edward. In this chapter there will be some different POV. So I hope I did ok with them.**

**Please read. **

*** * ***

* * *

BPOV

When lunch was over it was time to go to my math class. I liked math, the numbers always calmed me down. Besides there was always one right answer to the problem, not many different. I didn't like when there was no or many right answer to a problem. Mr. Varner our teacher was pretty cool. He tried to make funny background stories to the different math problems which made them more fun to solve. It was different and I liked it.

The next class was art. I loved art. Since I had spent most of my life inside an institution I loved to draw or paint landscape pictures with a certain feeling of freedom to them. As I entered the class I went up to our teacher. She was young with long brown hair and glasses. She dressed like a hippie, but she didn't make it look awkward or outdated.

"Hi I'm Bella. Would you mind signing this for me?" When she saw me she smiled a sweet smile at me. "Oh, hi Bella. Pleased to meet you. I'm Elizabeth Baker, but everyone call me Miss Elizabeth. Welcome to us, I hope you will enjoy this class." She took my slip and signed it before smiling at me again. "Why don't you take the canvas next to Rosalie?"

I looked around the classroom and soon spotted the blond girl called Rosalie from Carlisle's memory. I went over to her and sat down on the barstool in front of my canvas next to her. "Hi I'm Bella, you must be Rose." I said while smiling friendly at her. "Yeah I'm Rose. But just so we are clear, no Hocus Pocus on me okay?" I knew that she meant my gift so I just nodded and smiled reassuringly at her. "Of course." I turned back to face the front when Miss Elizabeth started the class.

"Okay today I will give you a word and then you will paint what you associate with that word. The word is happiness. In the end of the class I will pick out the best painting and he or she will have to explain why he or she painted what he or she did. Okay? Then get started."

I started painting. This was an easy task. I knew what I associated with happiness. While I was painting I looked over at Rosalie's painting. She painted her and Emmett old and happy surrounded by smiling children and grandchildren. When I saw that I got kind of sad. The thing she wanted the most was out of her reach.

The class was nearing the end and Miss Elizabeth was picking out the painting. "Bella? Why don't you show us and explain your painting?" I took my painting with me and showed it to the class. The painting was of a girl running in the woods under the full moon together with a black wolf and a raven. **(AN: picture on profile.) **

"The girl is me. I love running. And I painted her free. The wolf symbolises freedom, protection, family, friends and trust. Everything a wolf pack has. The raven symbolises the all knowing. It's based on Hugin and Munin, Odin's two ravens from the Norse mythology. I love the wood, I love its safety, mystery and smell. The full moon symbolises something complete, something whole and not broken. The night symbolises mystery and the unknown but also hope. The white bellflower is a symbol of innocence and purity but it also plays to the name my loved once call me by, Bells. So to sum it up my painting stands for freedom, joy of running, friends and family, knowledge and hope."

When I went back to my seat they all stared at me before they broke out in applause. "Beautiful Bella. You have a certain talent. I feel honoured to be allowed to see such a beautiful piece of art and to know what it symbolises. I think we all can learn something from Bella. A good painting often hides it's meaning in symbols. So for homework, for everyone but Bella, you will learn about symbols and how to use them in art. That's all, have a nice day."

* * *

RPOV

I had just taken my place in front of my canvas when the door opened again. I had to admit that the girl walking in was well dressed. When she introduced herself to Miss Elizabeth I finally knew who she was. She was one of Carlisle's patients. Bella Swan, the girl with the gift of knowledge. Even though she was a junior she was placed in senior art class. That must mean that she's good.

She took the seat next to me and introduced herself. I know I wasn't nice when I answered her, but to be honest I was a bit afraid of her. I had found the one thing I feared the most. Someone knowing everything about me. I warned her against using her gift on me. I was a bit shocked by the way she responded but I couldn't think too much about it since Miss Elizabeth decided to start class.

The task was easy. We were supposed to paint happiness. I knew what I wanted more than anything else, and to get that would be pure happiness. Since the first day of my new life I had hated it. I had always wanted children but as a vampire that's not possible. When I found Emmett it got both worse and better. Better because Emmett gave me reason to live this life but worse because now that I had found my truelove I wanted his children more than anything. So that's what I painted, me and Emmett old and happy surrounded by our children and grandchildren.

While painting I saw Bella looking at my painting. When she saw what it was she looked sad. I allowed myself a glimpse of her painting. When I saw it I knew that Miss Elizabeth would pick hers. I could see why she was placed in senior art. She was really good. I could hardly wait to hear her explanation.

Class was almost over and Bella was sent to the front to explain. Her explanation made me see her as a person and not just one of those humans. The one thing she wanted the most was freedom. She also wanted friends and family, but also to feel trust and protected. All those things were things I had and took for granted. I knew from Carlisle that Bella loved Norway and everything Norwegian so I wasn't surprised when she used the raven to symbolise her gift of knowledge. I also got that all the white was the innocence she had lost after learning the darkest secrets of so many people.

I didn't know I could feel sympathy for a human, but this human was different. She was broken just like me and I hoped that we could help fix each other. But maybe I should tell Carlisle about the painting so that he could help fix her too.

* * *

BPOV

I took my painting with me and tried to find Jake so that I could put it in his car. I found him at his locker once again surrounded by giggling girls. "Hey Jake can I borrow your keys? I'm just gonne put this in the car." When he saw me his face broke out in a big smile. "Sure Bells. Just make sure you lock after you." He tossed me the keys. I took them and hurried to the car. When the painting was safe inside I locked the door and hurried to my next class: Biology.

When I reached the classroom I knew I was late. So when I opened the door every head turned to look at me. I noticed Edward staring at me too, but he looked pretty tense. His fingers were gripping the desk so hard that he nearly broke it while staring at me.

Ignoring all the stares I went over to our teacher. "I'm sorry I'm late. I kind of got lost, you see I'm new here." He looked at me in a strange way that I couldn't quiet place, it was the same way Edward had stared at me when I entered the room. He seemed to mentally shake himself before smiling at me. "You must be Isabella. Please take the seat next to Cullen." He signed my slip before he pointed me to where Edward sat.

When I sat down Edward scooted away from me, never looking at me. His eyes was everywhere except on me. Then I saw them. They were pitch black. Oh no! He was hungry, maybe it had something to do with my scent. I tried to sit still so that my scent wouldn't be so strong. But when I nervously began to bite on my lip I heard him growl before he stormed out of class.

* * *

EPOV

When it was time for biology I was still annoyed about lunch. I had secretly been listening in on Bella's conversation. And I was a bit irritated that I had to listen to the actual conversation. I couldn't read Bella and the two boys she was with were thinking in another language. When I looked at one of the boys I understood that it had to be Norwegian. That irritated me because that was one of the few languages I hadn't bothered to learn since most Norwegians understood English perfectly fine. But now I wish I had.

It was amusing to listen to Bella talk back at those awful twins, but when one of the boys asked her something and her whole face lightened up I almost felt desperate to know what he asked her.

Sitting at my table in biology I heard someone coming late to class. When the door opened I heard nothing. Everyone's mind had gone completely blank. I looked up to find out the cause. When I looked up my eyes fell on the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. While staring at her I felt my desire for her grow. My eyes darkened with... lust? Not for her blood but for her body. I had to hold myself back to not go all caveman on her and throw her over my shoulder, run out into the woods and have my wicked way with her.

I was apparently not the only one having problem controlling my lust. **Oh damn she's hot. Maybe I should give her detention so that I get her all to myself? Banner stop! She's your student. No sex with students! **When Bella talked to him he seemed to shake out of it. Unfortunately Mr. Banner placed her next to me. I scooted as far as I could get so that I wouldn't jump her.

Then her delicious scent hit me. She smelled wonderful and my lust grew impossibly bigger. Her blood didn't even cross my mind as it was too busy planning what to do with her warm and delicious body.

**Wow Edward, cut down on the lust. If you don't stop I'm gonne go caveman soon. What's up with you man? There's so much lust I can hardly contain it.** I honestly tried for Jasper's sake to reel in the lust. If he could feel it all the way to history class, which was at the other end of the school, it had to be strong. And the fact that Jasper hardly could contain it told me that this was lust big time. Not even Rose and Emmett had felt this much lust combined according to Jasper's mind.

I was sitting there trying to control myself but when she began biting her lip, which by the way was damn hot, I couldn't control it anymore. **Damn you Edward. **Jasper growled at me in his mind as he ran out of his class to find Alice. I followed Jasper's example and ran out of the class as fast as I could in human pace.

**

* * *

* * ***

**AN: you never would have guessed. Rosalie actually like Bella and Edward doesn't go crazy for her blood but her body. I got kind of tired of everyone writhing how Bella's blood sang to him and that's what started their relationship. I like it better if it is because he wants her for her looks at first but when he gets to know her it's also because of her personality. I hope you like it. **

**Next up we have the rest of the school day. P.E and more lust filled Edward.**

**Just as a warning, school begins next week so I don't have so much time to write anymore so there will be longer time between each update.**

**Please review and I will answer back when I've got the time.**

**Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I am really sorry that this has taken so long to post. I have been extremely busy with school and other things. This is my last year at high school (Even though that's not what it's called here) so the homework is totally killing my spare time. This chapter is the rest of Bella and Jake's first day of school.**

**I hope you will enjoy this chapter even though it's short.**

**IMPORTANT NEWS IN THE AN AT THE END. PLEASE READ:**

**Disclaimer: I can change my name to Stephenie Meyer but I would still not own twilight.**

* * *

BPOV

After Edward ran out of the classroom Mr. Banner was so shocked that he let the class out early. Walking back to the car to get my gym bag I met up with Jake. "Hi Bells. How are you so far? Everything good?" I smiled at him. "I'll tell you later, now we have to hurry so we don't get late to gym." Gym was my favourite class. I loved to run and was pretty fast if I say so myself, but everything else was just waiting for disaster. Luckily for me today would be tryouts.

I went into the locker room and changed. When I came out both Jake and I went over to the coach. While we got our slips signed I just had to ask. "Um... Coach? Do you have a running team? I would like to tryout." The Coach beamed down at me. "We do have a running team, but we never really had any good runners before. So each time we have one we end up losing against the other schools. The championship will be two weeks before Christmas break. I hope you are any good." I smiled and nodded. He looked really happy.

"Welcome back to a new school year. As you all know today are tryouts for the different teams. If you don't want to join any teams you may leave. The rest of you will come over here and tell me which team you want tryouts for." Over half of the class left, and I was the only girl left except for the cheerleaders.

First was the tryout for football. There were a lot of hot guys trying to get on that team. In the end only two from our class made the team, Jake and a guy named Larry. Then there was the basketball. None of the guys from our class made it. Then at last we had the runners.

"I'm sorry Bella but we don't have any other girls on the team so you will have to run with the boys today." I didn't mind, so I let the Coach know that. "Okay everyone that wants to join the team will be running against our lead runner Anthony. Don't worry if you don't beat him. It's just so we can get out that competition instinct." While the Coach said that a tall blond boy came in. You could tell by just looking at him that he was a runner.

"Get ready! On my whistle! One...two...three...PIIIP!" I shoot out just like a bullet and was soon right behind Anthony. I hadn't planned to run past him even if I could, until I heard Jake. "Come on Bells! Show 'em what you're made off!" And with that I shoot past him and finished ten seconds before anyone else. "WooHo! You did it Bells!" He yelled while I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Welcome to the team Bella!" The Coach yelled at me. He looked like he was about to cry in joy. "This year we are going to win! I just know it!" The Coach yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

While I was still laughing at our Coach who had now performing a victory dance, I felt a large hand on my shoulder. "Well done Bella, and welcome to the team. You will join us in practice immediately, two last hours out on the field each day." "Thank you Anthony. Now at least I don't have to show how I suck at everything else." At that we both began to laugh. "Well I guess I'll see you in the last two classes tomorrow. Bye." When I went back to the locker room the Coach was still doing his victory dance. I should videotape it and put it on youTube.

When I came out I walked over to Jake's car. On the way I spotted the Cullen's. I waved at Rose, Alice and Emmett and gave the finger to Jasper and Edward. They both were rude and they deserved it. Emmett laughed while Edward tensed. When Edward tensed jasper looked confused before looking at me then back at Edward who once again had pitch black eyes. Jasper said something to Edward and they all turned to look at me.

That's when I spotted Jake. "Come on Jake, I don't have all day. Hurry up or I might put you out in the yard." He laughed while running over to me. I guess Emmett got the joke about Jake's wolfines too, since he began laughing again. Edward just huffed and went back into his car. When none of the others seemed to follow him he honked at them to get them to hurry up. They got in and he drove away.

"Thank God they left. It started to get awkward. But seriously come on." While in the car I told Jake about my day. He tensed when he heard about biology. "Bells, I know you don't like to, but maybe you should use your gift on Edward to find out what's wrong. After all, this can get dangerous for you and it's better to be safe than sorry."

I didn't want to but this could be important. Just like it was with Carlisle. I decided to wait a bit before doing it. I didn't like it so I would push it away for a little while.

* * *

EPOV

When I ran out of biology I ran straight to my car. I would have run for the woods if I hadn't gathered from Jasper's mind what he was doing with Alice in there right now. I sat down with a huff and turned on my music. To be completely honest I was a bit jealous at Jasper right now. I would give anything for that to be me and Bella and not Jasper and Alice. After a while of sitting in my car, thinking about Bella, I decided to let her take the first step and not force her to take any.

When the last bell rang I got out of my car to wait for my siblings. The first one to arrive was Rose and Emmett. Strangely enough Rose was blocking me out of her real thoughts by imagining Emmett naked. Not something I wanted to see. Just as they reached the car Alice and Jasper emerged from the threes with huge satisfied grins on their faces.

We were all standing by the car when it all happened again.** Oh poor sweet thing. All she wants to do is be free. **I looked up to see who Rose thought about just in time to see Bella give me and Jasper the finger. The moment my eyes landed on her my lust came back in full force. **Oh man, what did those two do to piss her off?** I distantly heard Emmett think. **What's up with Edward today?** I heard Jasper think. Then he looked in the direction I was looking and spotted Bella. "Edward? Is she the reason?" He asked. I nodded my head, something that caused the rest of my family to look at her too.

I could see that she felt uncomfortable with all the looks, and I could see the relief when she spotted Jacob. "Come on Jake, I don't have all day. Hurry up or I might put you out in the yard." She yelled at the now laughing Jacob. **Oh man, that girl had a sense of humour. Good for you Eddie. **Emmett thought while laughing at Bella's joke. I just huffed and got in the car, waiting for the rest of them.

The drive home was silent, as everyone thought about Bella. Even though everyone was curious about what happened today they knew better than to ask me until I was ready to talk about it. The first thing I would do when we got home was to talk to Carlisle. I needed to find out what was happening to me.

At the house Carlisle was already waiting for me. I guess he got a phone call from the school when I ran out of Biology. "Explain yourself son!" He said in a demanding tone. "I will but I would like to talk to you alone." He nodded and led me into the woods. When we were out of hearing range of my family he turned to me with a concerned face. "What got into you son? You've never behaved like this before. Tell me what happened."

I sat down and started to tell Carlisle about Bella. When I was done he looked deep in thought, but he blocked me out. "The thing that baffles me the most is why you didn't react like that the two first times you saw her. But I think I've heard about something like this when I was with the Volturi. A prophecy. I will look for it and see what I find." I nodded and thought about what he said.

"Well I think I have an answer to one of your questions. Today in biology was the first time I really looked at her. The first time I was too baffled by her mind to really look at her and the second time I only saw her back." "Yes that would explain that. Let's head back to the others and I'll look for that prophecy."

We went back to the house in silence. Once we arrived Carlisle went to his office. I went up to my room and listened to some music. After about ten minutes I heard a knock on my door. "Come in Alice" I said, I heard her blocking me out in the hallway.

"How are you holding on?" She asked while looking concerned. "I'm fine Alice, just a bit confused is all." She then got this serious face she usually got when she was about to tell me something important concerning one of her visions.

"I have seen you with her Edward." "Huh?" I said while staring at her. "Everything will be fine as long as you don't get intimate with her. The fate of a lot of people lies in your hands. What you choose to do will affect others." Was all she said before leaving my room.

* * *

APOV

I hated to be this cryptic, but I had to. I could see Bella's future, but also the wolves and her brother's too. She had a big role to play in so many people's life. It was so big and uncertain that there were three prophecies concerning her.

Carlisle would find the one about the vampire. Sam would find the one about the wolves, but I didn't see who found the last and most important one. The last prophecy even included the most important parts of the other two. All I could do was wait and hope that fate was on Isabella Marie Swan's side. Her presence here on earth was proof that God truly existed and that vampires still had a soul.

I nearly got a headache from all the thoughts in my head, even though that was nearly impossible for a vampire to get. I decided to go find my husband and let him distract me from my thoughts and comfort me.

**

* * *

AN: I'm sorry that this story stopped for a little while but as I said before I have been busy with school. But I have also began on a new story by the name "Sunny the cub". Please read I will post the three first chapters. **

**I also stopped this story for I while because I was stuck at how to explain how Edward reacted but now I've got mapped out where this story goes.**

**Until next time**

**Henny1991**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi. I know it's been a while but I have been working on this when I have the time. So I hope you will enjoy this.  
**

* * *

BPOV

Once Jake parked the car I got out and went into the kitchen to help Eva with dinner. I put my bag on the floor next to the fridge. "Do you need any help?" I asked while putting on an apron over my clothes. I didn't want to ruin my new outfit. "Can you set the table? I'm almost done here." I sighed, nodded and took off my apron.

While I was setting the table I tried to analyse what had happened today. It was a habit one of my childhood shrinks had forced on me.

I was carrying the plates when an image from Carlisle's memory popped into my mind. It was one of Esme and Carlisle being intimate. I wasn't focusing on what they were doing but on Esme's eyes. That's when I remembered one of the things I'd learned about vampires. Their eyes turned black when they were hungry, angry or... turned on. Realisation hit me with so much force that I dropped all the plated on the floor with a crash.

Jake heard the crash and came running. When he saw me standing there with horror written all over my face he rushed over and took me in his arms. All I could think of was how I had been right in class today. Edward wanted to jump me, just not in the way I had believed.

I finally calmed down and blushed bright red. Jake held me on arms length and studied my face. "Are you alright Bells?" he asked. "He wants to jump me." I whispered. "He what?!" He nearly yelled and began shaking. "Calm down Jake. I won't let him do anything I don't want to. But let's clean this up before I cut myself."

Dinner was unusually quiet. I guess the others sensed the tension between Jake and I. Once we were done I went to our room to get some peace. I was lying on my bed thinking about my day when I remembered that I promised Truls I would give him an answer. So that meant I had to call Carlisle.

I went down to find Eva. I felt it would be wrong to ask Robert. I found her sitting in the library reading. "Was there something you wanted Bella?" She asked without looking up from her book. "Well... do you have Carlisle's number? I need to ask him if I can go on a date this Friday and if I can go shopping with Embry." I answered shyly while blushing.

She put down her book and came over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm happy for you, your first date. Just give me a minute and I'll give you his number. I just have to find it first." When she came back again she gave me the phone and Carlisle's number before urging me to call. I went back into my and Jake's room and called him.

* * *

CPOV

I was sitting in my office searching for the prophecy when Alice came running in my door screaming in joy. "Bella will call you in a minute to ask if she can go on a date on Friday and if she and Embry can go shopping for her date on Wednesday. You just have to say yes and I'll tell you where to find that prophecy you're looking for." Then she left again.

Exactly one minute later my phone rang. "This is Dr. Cullen speaking. How may I help you?" I said even though I knew it was Bella. "Well you can give me permission to go on a date to Seattle on Friday with one of the boys from school and to go shopping with Embry after school on Wednesday. Pretty please." She asked in a sweet voice. I could nearly see how she was biting her bottom lip while pleading me with her big brown eyes.

"Fine with me, as long as I don't have to hear all about it on Monday. But make sure Embry comes with you shopping. I don't feel comfortable about you going all alone." I said while smiling. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You are the best, Dr. Fangtastic. Bye, talk to you later." She yelled and hung up.

The moment she hung up Edward came crashing in. "Why did you say yes Carlisle? He could be dangerous." I looked up at my son while giving him the look. "Well why don't you just read his mind and see what his intentions are?" The moment it left my mouth I could see it was the wrong thing to say.

"I believe it is that Norwegian kid that asked her out. I haven't heard anyone else think about going on a date with Bella, but I can't be sure. You see they were talking Norwegian and he was thinking in that language too. And I never bothered to learn it." I could clearly see how much this frustrated him.

"Why don't you go ask Alice then if she can look into the future and see if anything special happens on this date?" His whole face lightened up before he ran out of my office yelling Alice's name.

From Edward's reaction I could tell that he liked her. I honestly didn't know what to think about that. But one thing was for sure, Aro must never know.

* * *

?POV

I was so close, but still I couldn't reach her. She was safe with those golden eyed traitors. Besides, the wolves seemed to take a liking to her too. One of them even stayed in her room.

But maybe I could use some of what I overheard from that doctor and my seer. They were talking about some prophecy. Maybe I could get to her if I find it. Or maybe I could take her while she's in Seattle with that boy.

* * *

BPOV

When I put down the phone Eva came in and gave me another hug. "I'm happy for you Bella, finally something normal in your life. Now go call Embry." She said before leaving the room again. I dialled his number and called.

"Hey guess what's up with this Call?" "Don't know missy, but is this my Izzy?" I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Guess what Embry!" I said enthusiastic. "What Izzy?" he asked, still amused. "I got a date this Friday and you are shopping with me this Wednesday, so you better pick me up right after school on Wednesday. Are we clear?" "Yes Sir, um... I mean Ma'am. So who is this boy?" The rest of the evening I spent telling Embry about my school day and Truls.

The next morning I woke up with a bright smile, I had a feeling that this day would be better than yesterday. But I hadn't forgotten the twins, so I packed down an extra set of clothes.

When I was done eating breakfast I tried to wake Jake before getting dressed. But just like yesterday all I got was incoherent mumbling, so I pushed him off his bed. He fell to the floor with a bang. Once he hit the floor he was wide awake and got up looking alert. When he saw me having a laughing fit on his bed he relaxed his stance and looked accusingly at me.

"What the hell was that for?" I couldn't stop laughing at him, he looked just like a scolded puppy. "Well I tried to wake you up gently, but when you didn't respond I didn't have any other choice. Now get dressed or you'll be late for school." "I'll be late for school? What about you? I'm your ride, remember." He looked so pleased with himself. "Well I would just take your car so that you would have to run to school." He pouted and went to get dressed.

Today I dressed in a black short skirt, knee high black boots, white button up blouse and a black tie. I put my hair up in a ponytail with my side bangs hanging down at the sides, and I felt ready to go.

Just like yesterday he looked disapprovingly at my outfit, but he didn't say anything. The ride was quiet, since I was thinking about my date on Friday and Jake was still half asleep.

Once we arrived at school I saw the Cullen's get out of their car. Alice bounded over to me with a big smile. Jasper began following his wife, but I sent him a glare and a wave of anger that made him change his mind. "Hi Alice." I said with a smile as she hugged me gently. "Hi Bella, I hope you didn't break more plates yesterday." She had seen my realisation of what Edward wanted.

"Alice!" I yelled while blushing. "I hope to God that you're blocking that from your brother." She giggled and nodded her head, which made me relax a little. "Love the outfit by the way." She said before skipping back to Jasper. I just stood there trying to not laugh out loud. She had seen my change of clothes.

The bell rang and I took off to class. I took my seat right next to Jake just as Mr. Mason started class. Time went by fast and next thing I knew I was on my way to Norwegian. This time I found a seat next to Truls and behind Matt.

"Everything is clear, I'll come with you on Friday." I told Truls while Harald went over the personal nouns. "Perfect, I look forward to it." We chatted some more before Harald called for our attention.

The lunch bell rang and we got our food and sat down at one of the free tables. Everything was great until I saw the twins. They were looking around the cafeteria with a mischievous look before their eyes landed on me. They began walking towards our table, by the look of their tray they planned to spill it on me. I positioned my tray just right for what I had planned.

They walked past our table and pretended to stumble while spilling their drinks on me. Just as I planned they stopped right in front of me to pretend to apologise. I jumped up as if I got shocked by the cold drink hitting me. I hit my tray just right and all my food and drink spilled on both of them. When I saw how good I got them I tried to look shocked. "Ops" I said in an innocent voice, maybe a bit too innocent.

"You bitch! Look at what you did." Nico screamed. The whole cafeteria was silent, all eyes in our direction. "I can't help my reflexes when something cold hits me. But I do hope you got an extra set of clothes, because you've got yogurt on you and that's gonne smell." Now they looked outraged, that's when I saw where my food had hit them. "Oh my God, it looks like you peed yourself!" I said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Roars of laughter were heard as both of the twins blushed and ran out of the room.

"That was awesome, but what about you?" you're still wet." Truls said while looking me over. "Don't worry, I suspected something like this so I brought an extra set of clothes." Right before lunch was over I went to the bathroom to change.

I put on my red and black short tartan skirt and my black form fitting t-shirt with "If you're messing with me, you're messing with my brother" in white letters. I let my hair down and gave myself a bad case of sex hair before applying make-up. I knew this outfit would get attention, especially from the boys. Putting my wet clothes back in the bag I went to math.

I was a bit late so I knocked on the door before entering. As I walked in every male in the room was staring at me with lustful eyes, even Mr. Varner. "N-n-nice of y-you to join us Miss S-S-S-Swan." He stammered while trying to look stern. "I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Varner. I just had to change out of my wet clothes as they got see-through." I said with an innocent voice and face before finding my seat. He blushed and just stood there for about two minutes before he managed to pull himself together a bit and started the class.

Class went by fast. I don't think anyone learned anything that class. The boys were either staring at me or just around the room, and Mr. Varner kept stammering and mixing things up. With this amount of lust I knew that Jasper could feel it, just like I planned. And biology with Edward would be fun.

* * *

JasperPOV

I was sitting in English, class had just started when it happened. One moment everything was as it used to and the next I'm hit by a wall of lust. But this time was different from last time it happened. The last time was when Edward sat with Bella in biology, but then it was just coming from him.

This time it came from several people. It felt like a whole class. I needed to find out what was going on, so I raised my hand. "Excuse me, but can I go to the bathroom?" I asked. The teacher looked surprised and nodded. This was the first time I had asked to use the bathroom.

I got out of class and tried to find out where all the lust came from. As I got closer to Mr. Varner's classroom the lust intensified. I stopped outside the door, this was defiantly were all the lust came from. Luckily for me all the classrooms were on ground level, so I went outside and looked in trough the window.

Mr. Varner was stuttering and mixing things while most of the boys were staring absentmindedly around the room and at... Bella! She looked really hot in that outfit I had to admit for myself. Edward was really in for it in biology today. I went to the nurse and acted sick. I was not planning on being here or anywhere near Edward when he sees her. She excused me and I left to go home. As I went past Edward's classroom on my way out I decided to warn him. **You better watch out for Bella. She's going to test your self-control. And I'm not gonne be around when that happens this time.** And with that I ran home.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So what do you think? Any suggestion on what they should do on their date or who I could hook up Truls with when Bella starts dating Edward? I am open to suggestions, and reviews are much welcome. **

**until next time**

**Henny1991**


	13. Author Note

**AN: I am really sorry for not updating this story, but I have been having some troubles and it just didn't cross my mind. I have just come out as Bisexual and some of my friends didn't take it too well and my grandma and grandpa was in a car crash, but both survived. So I can safely say that my mind has been occupied.  
**

**So to compensate for this only being an author note I have posted a little one-shot of Bella's Christmas. I hope you will read it and I'm going to try to post a new chapter during the brake.**

**Again sorry to those who got disappointed in this only being an author note.**

**Henny1991**


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hi every one. Thank you all for the support, as a thanks I decided to post this chapter. It is a little short but it is important to build up to the next chapters. **

**I have warned before that there will be some light language and some sexual mentions, but I am not going to write any lemons. But if you think I should raise the rating please tell me.**

**now go on and read:-)**

* * *

EPOV

It was now biology. I was waiting for Bella to arrive while wondering what Jasper meant when he left school in fourth period. He had told me to watch out when Bella came, but why, he didn't tell me. Where was Bella? Everyone including Banner had arrived and yet no Bella.

Mr. Banner was just about to start the class when she came walking in. She was wearing one of the sexiest outfits I had ever seen. I felt my desire grow at once, and tried discretely to hide the bulge in my lap. She walked over to her seat while swaying her hips in a seductive way. Was she trying to kill me? Suddenly my head was filled with boy's lusty thoughts. I blocked them out as best as I could and concentrated on Bella instead.

While I was looking at her she turned and smirked at me while having a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Hey Edward, do you want me to strip for you since you already got the pole?"She said while glancing down at the big bulge in my pants. I decided to play along and see where this was going. "Well Isabella" I purred at her "What music do you want?" "Well what about _she wolf_? Then my friends can join me."

She must be able to control her mind shield because right after that she sent me a mental picture of a big hairy wolf humping my leg. And just like that my boner went away. "You know it's not fair that I can only read what you want me to, while you know everything about me." I said while playfully glaring at her. "What do you mean?" She asked with a clueless look in her face. I could tell she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Your gift, the one you used on me to know everything about me." Now she looked a bit mad and I couldn't understand why. "I never used my gift on you. I don't use it unless I find it necessary or if the person asks me to. Like if Alice wanted to know her past she could ask me and I would use my gift to see what it was for so to tell her." When she was done with her little rant she smirked at me. "So you never used your gift on me or my family?" I asked. "Well, the only people in Forks I've used my gift on are Carlisle, Jacob and Lauren. Carlisle as a precaution and Jake and Lauren because they asked me to."

I was about to say something back when Banner came over. "Mr Cullen, Miss Swan, would you like to enlighten the class on the subject you're discussing?" I was about to give him the standard answer that it was nothing, but Bella beat me to it. "We were discussing how amazing you are, as a teacher of course." She said with one of the most innocent looks I had ever seen, not even Alice could pull one equal to that one. Banner blushed and mumbled thanks before he went back to the class.

* * *

BPOV

It was fun teasing Edward and I knew that this wouldn't be the last time either. I was remembering Edward's reaction while I was changing back from practise. It was fun running and for one and a half hour I felt completely free. And every time I looked over at Coach he looked like he was bursting with joy. I hoped that Charlie would be proud too when I told him I was on the team.

Walking to Jake's car I walked past the Cullens. When she saw me Alice came skipping over. "It's not very nice to chase away my husband, but I forgive you since it was to tease my brother." She said while smiling. Then she hugged me and ran back to the others.

I wasn't surprised, I knew from Carlisle's memory that running up to you saying something strange and hugging you was just Alice. But Jake didn't know that so he just looked confused. I got in his car and waited for him. He jumped in and drove off.

While he was driving I thought it was a good time to tell Jake about my date with Truls this Friday. "Jake? There's something I want to tell you, but please don't overreact." I said a bit nervous, I didn't know how he would react. "What is it Bells? You know you can tell me anything." He said while reaching over and squeezing my hand in reassurance.

"You know Truls, one of the boys I sit with at lunch?" I asked. He nodded and gave me the sign to go on. "Well, he asked me out on a date this Friday." "What!" Jake yelled and hit the brakes. The car stopped and he began shaking. "And I kind of said yes." I continued. The shaking got worse and then Jake ran out of the car and into the woods just as he phased.

I drove the car home and went up to our room to find him some clothes, as his was torn when he phased. I got some sweats and a t-shirt and put them at the edge of the forest together with some shoes. So that he could get dressed when he came back.

Later that night Jake was still mad at me for agreeing to go on a date. I guess it was some brother sort of thing. That's when I remembered that I had to tell Charlie. I got my cell phone and called him.

"Chief Swan here, how may I help you?" Dad answered. "Well Chief Swan you could allow your only daughter to go on a date this Friday." I said while trying to not giggle. "Oh, hi Bells. What's this I hear about a date?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice. I spent an hour telling Charlie about Truls, school and how my days had been, before going to bed.

* * *

?POV

It was harder than I thought to find that prophecy about my Bella. I knew she was special from the first time I laid my eyes on her. But now I was close to finding out what this prophecy was about. I knew where it was but it would be hell to get them. I would most likely die before getting my hands on it. I knew that if the doctor wanted to have it all he had to do was call and ask for it. But of course he wouldn't do that. That would alert the Volturi of the girl. And yes it was the Volturi who had it.

If they got any clues that the girl was real they would want to change her and make her join them. Not something the rest of the supernatural world would want. Everything we all know now would drastically change, and not in a good way.

Getting to Italia and the place the Volturi was wasn't hard. It was downright easy, but getting past the guards and into the castle for so to look for the prophecy in their big library. It could be anywhere in there. But I wouldn't give up. Not when it was one of my last chances to get Bella, my Bella.

* * *

BPOV

It was now Wednesday, the day I would go shopping for my date with Truls together with Embry. To be more specific the date was with Truls and the shopping for the date was with Embry. He was supposed to pick me up from school, and it had let out for over ten minutes ago. Where was he?

Just as I was about to call him and ask where he was his car stopped in front of me. I opened the door and hopped in before turning to Embry. "Where were you?" He just gave me a smile before driving off. "I had to find my wallet which I knew I had left in the pants I wore to school yesterday, but then I remembered that I had shredded them when I phased last night. But luckily for me Sam had picked it up. So you see I had to first look for it then get over to Sam and Emily's place to get it. Sorry."

I nodded and smiled before turning my eyes forward. "That's okay. Just next time call me. I was worried." He reached over and squeezed my hand.

Once in Port Angeles, which was were the closest mall was, we went right ahead and looked for clothes for my date. We had been trough 15 shops before the entire outfit was picked out and bought. When I paid for the last thing, I could both hear my own and Embry's stomach growl in hunger.

We sat down in one of the mall's pizza places where we both got the all you want to eat. Of course Embry would eat a lot more than me, but the staff didn't know that. If they did know how much he would eat I guess they would deny him from getting the all you can eat.

We sat there gossiping while eating. Embry, what did you mean by that text you sent me? I know you're hiding something from me. You know you can tell me. It might even make it easier for you and maybe I could help you. Besides if you told me you wouldn't have to hide it when you're with me." I looked at him pleadingly. I know I only had to look him in the eyes and use my gift to know, but I wouldn't do that to him without his consent.

He sat there for a while staring at the table before looking up at me. "You're right, I'm hiding something. You see I'm..."

**

* * *

**

**AN: so what do you think. I know it is cliffy but it had to end this way because what Embry is isn't supposed to be revealed yet, but in the next chapter I will tell you. And Bella and Truls' date is also in the next chapter. Pictures of clothes and other stuff for their date will soon be posted together with the next chapter.**

**until next time.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi again. **

**I was done with this chapter on Sunday, but I was having some problems with fanfiction. I couldn't favorite, review or post chapters. I got all of your wonderful reviews, but today in class everything went back to normal, but I didn't want to post this chapter without all the links on my profile. If anyone wondered, yes I picture Bella in this story as Michelle Trachtenberg**.

**But anyway here is the next chapter. All the pictures are now on my profile. I have never been to USA or Seattle so I made up everything. Please don't look to much into it. I hope you like this slightly different date.**

**please read**

* * *

Embry POV

Oh no she asked me. Should I tell her or lie? No, Iz would know if I did. I think I'll tell her. She could have used her gift on me, but she hasn't. But will she hold her promise about staying the same? What if she tells the others? They'll never look at me the same again.

No Iz is trustworthy and she said I could be myself with her. That would be such a relief, not having to pretend all the time. I should tell her, she deserves to know. Maybe she even can help me.

I looked up from the table that I had been staring at while thinking. "You're right, I'm hiding something. You see I'm not gay, but I like boys." I didn't know how to say this right. "That's okay Embry, go on when you're ready. I'll still be your best friend after you have told me." Iz said as she gave my hand a squeeze.

"I have known since I was little that I'm not normal. Not in the werewolf kind of way, but as in I'm a girl trapped in the body of a boy. I think and feel like a girl, but have the body of a boy. I'm sick of pretending all the time. I just want to be myself around at least one person." When all that was said it felt like my heart was lighter.

I looked over at Iz and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "I feel so honoured that you choose me as that person. It must be so hard to hold something like this secret, especially with pack mentality." She said and came over and gave me a hug. "Well the only reason the pack doesn't know is because I can block my mind and they only hear what I want them to."

"I guess it's time to head home but why don't we ask Carlisle if we can have a girl's night, of course I'll use a different word when I ask him. Then you can let out your inner girl a little longer. What do you think, ice-cream, movie and girl talk?" Iz seemed really enthusiastic about her idea and I wasn't ready to go back to pretending just yet.

"That sounds lovely Iz, go ahead and call him while we go to my car." She called and got permission from Carlisle and all was set. We got the ice-cream and movie on the way back from Izzy's.

Once there we kicked Jake out and got comfy. "So Embry, if you were a girl what name would you like?" Iz asked, it felt so normal and not awkward at all. " Well I think I would like Emma, Em for short. That's at least the name I use to refer to my girly self." I said with a smile. "That's a perfect name, and I can even use it as your nickname and no one but you and I will know what it really means." She said while scooping up a big spoon of ice-cream.

The evening went on like that, talking about Emma and other girl stuff. When the clock was twelve Jake came and chased me out so that he could get his beauty sleep.

Once home I went straight to bed. I felt so much better after today. Emma could finally get out, even though it only was with Iz. That night was the first night in many years that I fell asleep with a light heart and a bright smile on my face.

* * *

BPOV

Embry or now Em had just left and Jake was already fast asleep, snoring loudly in the bed next to mine. I was lying in my bed thinking about what Em had told me. The last thought I had before going to sleep that night was to help Embry become Emma in some way.

* * *

It was finally Friday. I was really nervous while checking what I looked like before going to school to meet Truls. I had got Carlisle to call the school and arrange it so that we could go to Seattle immediately. The school did know about where I lived and that's why they allowed it.

One last look in the mirror before going down to meet Jake confirmed that I looked ready for this date. I had my hair in loose curls hanging down, a light blue washed out jeans, my Led Zeppelin t-shirt and a white Capri on top of that. (Don't really know what that's called. Picture of my vision of Bella wearing the outfit on my profile.)

With Jake's driving we arrived at school with ten minutes to spare. I hurried out of the rabbit and over to Truls. He was wearing a black Michael Jackson hat, a white shirt, a black loose tie, a punk styled jacket, black punk styled pants and black military boots. (Picture on profile) He looked hot!

And right next to him was his yellow cabriole bobble. (Picture on profile, don't know the English name for the car since it's from a Norwegian page.) It was pretty cool and fitted him perfectly. He opened the passenger door and closed it after I got in before getting in and start the car.

The drive to Seattle was kind of long, but that didn't bother us. We were talking the entire way there, discussing music, movies, books, favourite colour and so on.

Once we arrived we went straight to the mall and bought the things Truls had to get. After that we just goofed around. We tried every bed and sat down in every chair in the entire mall. We didn't stop until we both got a bit hungry.

After putting the bags back in the car we both got ourselves one big ice-cream before heading over to the park. There we sat in one of the big trees and ate our ice-cream. "Why don't we play a game?" Truls asked when he finished his ice-cream. "That sounds fun. What game?" I asked while smiling at him. "We each ask a random question that we both have to answer. You go first and answer right after you have asked. Okay?" He said, I could already tell that this would be fun.

(To prevent any confusion about who's talking **Bella bold** and _Truls cursive_.)

"**Name one thing you miss about being a kid? I miss the naivety, before the world came crashing down on me. Your turn.**" I said turning to Truls. "_I have to admit that I miss how all the stupid things you said or did were just adorable. Okay, what is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you? Well the most embarrassing thing to happen to me was actually a dare. I had to run naked into the grocery store and yell that the Aliens stole my clothes. What I didn't know at the time was that both my dad and one of my teachers were there. What about you?_"

I laughed at what Truls just told me. "**The most embarrassing thing to happen to me must have been when I was visiting a kindergarten and one of the kids asked me what fucking meant. All the kids stopped up and wanted to hear what it meant. So there I was, trying to explain what the word fucking meant in an as harmless way as possible to 15 five year olds, while the staff just stood there and tried to not laugh at me.**" When I had said it I blushed remembering that day while Truls naturally began laughing. "_Poor you, I have to say that's almost worse than me._" He said while patting my shoulder.

"**What is the craziest thing you have ever done? I once groped a police mans ass, then kissed him on the cheek while telling him how sexy he was before flashing him my breasts and ran away. I was kind of out of it, I had just gotten home from the hospital and was high on pain medication. **" I remembered that day so much even though I had been high. The police man had been too shocked to do anything before I had run off. "_Well compared to you it doesn't seem so crazy. It happened the day I went to the zoo with my class. When we arrived at the monkey cage I started to yell _that's my uncle Derrick _while pointing at one of the monkeys._"

"_Do you have any phobias? I have a serious case of clown phobia. You?"_ Truls said while shuddering. "**Well I have claustrophobia. I f you woke up one day and found that you have become invisible, what is the first thing you would do? I would go and pretend to be the twins conscious.**" We both laughed at that one. "_It's not very original but I think it would be fun. I would go to the closest mall and put different kinds of condoms in everyone's shopping carts. Okay, what strange things fascinate you? I am fascinated by Norse mythology and garden gnomes._"

"**I'm fascinated by trees and stairs. This is the last question. What sound or noise do you love? I love the sound of wolf howl and the wind rustling the trees.**" I looked over at Truls and waited for his answer. "_I love the sound of birds singing and the sound of my car. Well come on, we have to get going. Next stop Seattle animal shelter._"

(End bold and cursive)

He grabbed my hand and helped me down from the tree before dragging me to the animal shelter. Once there we were told to go and find a dog to play with. In the end we ended up with a puppy named Alf, he was a black and white Siberian husky with bright blue eyes.

We played with Alf for over an hour. "Oh I wish I could take him home." I said to Truls while Alf was licking my hand and wagging his tail. "Why don't you?" He asked, that's when I decided that I was going to bring Alf home to my dad so that he could hold him company when I wasn't home. "I just have to call my dad, can you wait here a minute?" I asked while getting up, he nodded and I went to make the phone call.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hi Bells, I thought you were on a date. Is it so bad that you want me to come and get you?" He asked while sounding concerned. "No dad, nothing like that. The date is going great, but what do you think of having a dog at you house?" I bit my lip nervously while waiting for his answer. "You know I love dogs Bells." Before he could say anything else I said "Thanks dad" and hung up.

I went back and told Truls I would get Alf. We went inside and got all of the papers and his things, including a walking leash.

We were walking back to the car, Alf leading the way, when we went past a tattoo parlour. I turned and looked at Truls with a smirk and found him doing the same. "Are you thinking the same thing I am?" Truls asked with a glint in his eyes. "Tattoo here we come!" I yelled and went back to the parlour.

I ended up getting a wolf and raven head in black tattooed on my left shoulder. The wolf was supposed to be Em while the raven was me. Truls got Thor's sledge tattooed in the neck. (Picture of tattoos and dog on profile.)

Once that was done he drove me home to Charlie and dropped me and Alf off before going home. On the way home we had agreed to just stay friends and nothing more. I was relieved about that since I could feel myself slowly falling for Edward Cullen.

I went right into the living room where I knew my dad was and realised Alf. He ran over to dad and jumped up in his lap and began licking his face. "What the! Bells!?" He yelled in shock. "Dad meet Alf, Alf meet my dad. Alf will keep you company when I'm not here."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he already loved Alf and was quiet touched that I thought about him. I told my dad about my date, I even showed him my new tattoo, before going to bed. I was looking forward to go to La Push the next day.

**

* * *

**

**AN: So what do you think? I myself loved this chapter. I did much planning for this one. I know many of you thought Embry was gay, but he wasn't and some of you complained and told me you didn't want Truls and Bella together, that was never the plan anyway, so I decided that they would just stay friends.**

**It can be awhile before I post the next chapter since I'm back in school and this year kind of decides the rest of my life. hehe**

**until next time**

**Henny1991  
**


	16. AN

**AN:**

Oh how I hate when people do this, and now I find myself doing the same. It has been a great while since I last updated any of my stories and apologies to all of you that impatiently waits for my next chapter. I'm sorry to say that I don't know when I'll update again. I haven't abandoned the story, but my muse is differently occupied at the moment.

To be honest it kind of slipped my mind to put up a notice that it might be a long while, but in my defense it got lost in all my worry for my grades and what school to apply for this coming school year. Now I feel I can get more time to write and hopefully get the time and muse to complete these stories.

But as of now they are currently on hold. And I do not know how long that will continue. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and put my story on story alert and favorite.

Let the world inspire you and your words flow freely,  
until we meet again.


	17. Stop

AN:

I am really sorry to inform you all that this will be my last time on .  
Because of my ever growing addiction, which has really begun to ruin my life and take over it, I have finally managed to get help with my addiction and am forced to stop.

So I'm sorry to say that there will be no update in the foreseeable future and I won't be able to reply to any messages or reviews but I will still be able to receive them. I sincerely hope that there aren't too many people like me where the addiction to read fan fiction grow so strong that you forget to live.

This is my way of saying goodbye to something that has both given me so much and taken so much of my life. I am apologies to all of you that read my stories and whish anyone on good luck in the future. And hope that anyone who experience the same as me get help.

Love

Henny1991


End file.
